


Воспарение жаворонков

by Black_Mamba



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Alternate Universe- Medievalesque, M/M, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mutual Pining, Non-Graphic Torture, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Shepherd Derek Hale, Some descriptions of lambing/animal birth, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 04:35:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3964600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Mamba/pseuds/Black_Mamba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда Дерек впервые видит этого юношу, то ему в голову приходят мысли о лисе. Не о нахальном лисе с разинутой пастью и блестящими глазами, смеющимся ему в лицо – хотя и это будет позже, когда он уже безнадежно потеряет от него голову, – а о загнанном зверьке с прижатыми к голове ушами, низко припавшим к земле, часто и отчаянно дышащим, почти всхлипывающим. Юноша в зеленом пересекает ручей ниже по склону горы. У него нет ничего с собой, лишь легкая одежда на плечах, слишком легкая для зимних вьюг, которые приходят нежданно-негаданно, и для выпавшего недавно снега. Уже темно, внизу горят огни деревни. Совершенно неподходящее время, чтобы такой юноша находился далеко от дома. Он ранен, но не тяжело, прихрамывает, держась одной рукой за бок. Еще его преследуют всадники, хотя они в полумиле позади, но быстро нагоняют, и он не сможет долго удерживать расстояние между ними, не когда они обогнут выступ холма. Едва Дерек видит этого юношу, он хочет ему помочь и не знает, почему.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Воспарение жаворонков

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [an exaltation of larks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2187450) by [llassah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/llassah/pseuds/llassah). 



> A translation was made for Russian Teen Wolf Big Bang 2015. Art by **innokentya**.
> 
>  
> 
>   
> 

Когда Дерек впервые видит этого юношу, то ему в голову приходят мысли о лисе. Не о нахальном лисе с разинутой пастью и блестящими глазами, смеющимся ему в лицо – хотя и это будет позже, когда он уже безнадежно потеряет от него голову, – а о загнанном зверьке с прижатыми к голове ушами, низко припавшим к земле, часто и отчаянно дышащим, почти всхлипывающим. Юноша в зеленом пересекает ручей ниже по склону горы. У него нет ничего с собой, лишь легкая одежда на плечах, слишком легкая для зимних вьюг, которые приходят нежданно-негаданно, и для выпавшего недавно снега. Уже темно, внизу горят огни деревни. Совершенно неподходящее время, чтобы такой юноша находился далеко от дома. Он ранен, но не тяжело, прихрамывает, держась одной рукой за бок. Еще его преследуют всадники, хотя они в полумиле позади, но быстро нагоняют, и он не сможет долго удерживать расстояние между ними, не когда они обогнут выступ холма. Едва Дерек видит этого юношу, он хочет ему помочь и не знает, почему.

Дерек поднимается с места, где лежал, наблюдая, и позволяет юноше себя заметить, потом указывает головой в сторону хижины. Тот кивает, крепко сжав губы, и начинает карабкаться по склону, упираясь ногами в кочки, вниз сыплется каменистая крошка. Его руки и ноги кажутся неудобно длинными, наверное, он в середине скачка роста, избавляется от остатков щенячьей пухлости. Он двигается с какой-то паучьей грацией, и Дерек находит его красивым, хотя сравнивать почти не с кем, не здесь, на склоне горы в начале зимы.  
– Моя хижина вот за теми скалами. Дай мне свою рубаху, а сам иди и ляг под овчину у входа.

Юноша искоса глядит на него, склонив голову набок:  
– У тебя необычные приемы соблазнения. И нет, я замерзну.

Дерек просит у луны хоть каплю терпения.  
– Ты пахнешь омегой. Шкуры теплые. Ступай!

Но тот не слушает, стоит и тяжело дышит, разомкнув губы. В нем есть стержень, и Дерек восхитился бы в другое время, но не сейчас, не когда топот копыт становится все громче и громче, и гончие идут по следу.  
– Прошу, если ты хочешь жить, – говорит он, и на этот раз юноша стягивает рубаху и сует ее Дереку, хмуря брови, а потом скрещивает руки на груди. – Иди, – мягко понукает Дерек, и теперь, хвала небу, он слушается и бежит, петляя. Всадники как раз выезжают из-за холма, и Дерек, полностью обратившись, пускается наутек с рубахой в зубах. Гончие воют, и он бы оскалился, имей пустую пасть. Вместо этого он мчится, держась вне поля зрения преследователей, разминает лапы так, как редко себе позволяет в сезон окота.

Ведомые гончими преследователи следуют за ним. Лошади начинают утомляться, и всадники с каждой новой милей все больше гневаются. Юноша, наверное, хорошо их погонял, и Дерек полагает, что, поймай они мальчишку, он бы не пошел мирно с ними. Дерек пересекает лощину, заводит их в пещеру и бросает рубаху в один из ручьев, который потом уходит под землю и впадает в реку в нескольких милях дальше, и выбирается из пещеры через узкий лисий лаз. Одна из гончих пытается следовать за ним, и он одаривает ее долгим тяжелым взглядом, от которого она, поскуливая, возвращается к своему хозяину. Только лишь у кучи с одеждой он перекидывается обратно и быстро одевается на пронизывающем ветру.

Когда он подходит к хижине, юноша спит. Из-под овечьих шкур видны лишь волосы, и от него густо пахнет шерстью, просто неодолимо. Дерек привык к запаху, но не уверен, как будет впечатлен высокородный гость, когда проснется. Закинув на плечо овчину, он подхватывает юношу на руки, ныряет в хижину и укладывает его на расстеленные шкуры у огня. Тот даже не просыпается, хотя кожа покрылась мурашками на холоде, лишь хмурится, поворачиваясь к Дереку.  
– От тебя будут одни неприятности, – шепчет Дерек, идет к очагу и ворошит угли, добавляя немного торфа. Наверное, больше неприятностей, чем он может себе позволить.

У юноши на ступнях волдыри – мягкие туфли порвались. На левой лодыжке порез, который надо промыть, и огромный синяк на ребрах, хотя все кости целы, без трещин. По большей части он просто утомлен, поэтому Дерек обрабатывает его раны, перевязывает ступни и укрывает его всеми одеялами, которые есть в хижине, чтобы тому по крайней мере было тепло. Его пальцы застывают надо лбом гостя, но он его не касается. Он ощущает странную вину, словно это единственное лишнее прикосновение изменит что-то между ними, несмотря на то, что тот спит. Дерек со вздохом ерошит волосы. У юноши длинные ресницы, и мягкие губы чуть приоткрыты. Он красив, и рядом с ним Дерек ощущает себя неповоротливым, слишком сильным, слишком диким. Он чувствует себя неуютно в собственном логове, и блеянье из пещер неподалеку становится благословленным избавлением больше, чем он готов признать.

Он оставляет его спать на шкурах в свете очага и идет к пещерам проверить овец. Ему не нужна лампа, как другим пастухам. Он видит животных даже в дальних загонах, где пещера уходит вниз, а если бы даже он не мог их видеть, то по одним запаху и звукам может проверить их самочувствие. Одна овца рожает, другая окотится к утру. Все овцы тихи и спокойны, и он проводит рукой по их спинам, идя между загонами. Воздух наполнен теплым животным запахом и ароматом сена. Два ягненка недовольно блеют, когда он проходит рядом, но овцы облизывают их, мягко утихомиривая. Для них он еще пахнет хищником, опасностью. Они научатся ему доверять. Его рука больше всего пахнет овцами, и он протягивает ее ягнятам, дает понюхать себя, а потом оставляет в покое.

Остальные овцы в порядке, уже устроились на ночлег. Роженица лежит на боку, болей нет, сердце ее ягненка бьется ровно и уверенно. Будущая мать – опытная трехлетка. Дерек садится на солому в нескольких ярдах от них и смотрит, как она вздрагивает от схваток, как появляются передние ножки ягненка, потом головка, и ягненок выскальзывает на солому, блея в ночной тиши, пока овца начисто вылизывает его мордочку, согревает своим языком, а тот пытается встать на шатающиеся ножки. Новорожденный слепо ищет материнское вымя и виляет хвостиком, делая первый глоток молозива, здоровый и сильный детеныш.  
– Вот так, девочка, – шепчет Дерек, поднимаясь, – умница. – Овца не обращает на него никакого внимания.

Он остается в пещере на ночь и дремлет, облокотившись на один из загонов, пока овцы и ягнята спят, мысли сменяют одна другую. Но в голове все время всплывает омега. Наверное, Дерек мог бы отдать ему лошадь, которую он держит на постоялом дворе в деревне, чтобы добраться до дома, когда он наберется сил. Юношу никак нельзя отпускать завтра: под его глазами темные тени, он ранен, хотя не серьезно. Дерек мог бы снабдить его подходящей для путешествия одеждой, собрать еды. Дать немного монет заплатить за пищу и ночлег по пути. Да, вот так он и сделает. Поможет мальчику, насколько будет в его силах.

Когда усталый Дерек возвращается в хижину, гость спит. Ночью он скинул несколько одеял, которыми его укрыл Дерек, и сейчас лежит на грубо сбитой кровати, свесив одну ногу и вжавшись лицом в подушку Дерека. Он пахнет странной смесью из запахов овец, постели Дерека и омеги. Кажется, именно здесь его место, это будоражит в Дереке старые инстинкты, которые он пытается игнорировать. Эти давние желания, притупленные временем, ощущаются сильными и острыми, когда в его кровати юноша, пахнущий чем-то хорошим в мире. Дерек поднимает сползшие на пол одеяла и ложится на длинную лавку в другом углу хижины. Надо поспать, пока есть возможность. Его укачивают тихий треск огня, блеянье овец на склоне горы и медленное равномерное дыхание мальчика на кровати.

Когда Дерек просыпается, гость все еще спит. Хвала небу, жара нет. Он спит крепко, на лбу разгладились морщинки, губы приоткрыты. Изгиб его ресниц зачаровывает. Дерек мог бы потеряться в мягком ритме его дыхания, в его запахе. Он выглядит лучше, щеки слегка окрашены румянцем, напряжение ушло с лица.

Пока горный проход свободен, он сможет снять угол в деревне, переждать там до весны, если дальше не будет хода. Отсюда море в нескольких днях верхом, потом он волен отправиться на один из дальних островов, или в монастырь, если понадобится. Дерек разжигает очаг и заваривает травяной чай. Запах дыма начинает наполнять хижину, перебивая мальчишеский запах. Он мог бы отослать его вниз с Айзеком, когда тот в следующий раз принесет припасы. Дерек рассеянно трет колено, в ожидании пока чай хорошо настоится. Снег ляжет уже до конца недели. Он чует его в воздухе, ощущает костями. Такому высокородному не будет места здесь, на холоде и леденящем ветру. Особенно, когда еда станет скудной, а уют еще скуднее.

Дерек попивает чай, глядя в маленькое окно. Небо чистое, ярко-голубое, снег тает на земле. Ему видны пучки травы и вереска – проблески жизни под снегом. В деревне гудит колокол, и если он прислушается, действительно прислушается, то услышит гомон разговоров и утешится этими звуками простой жизни, вдали от ветра и снега, в низких домиках и извилистых улочках. Овец не слышно в пещере, хотя они уже начинают пробуждаться. Одна из годовалых скоро родит, ее сердцебиение подпрыгивает на каждой схватке. Дерек допивает чай и ставит кружку на каминную полку. Еще одну кружку он оставляет на табуретке возле кровати, оставляет юношу в своей постели, оставляет хижину, сутуля плечи на слабом ветру.

За работой он забывает о мальчишке. Молодая овечка нервно реагирует на каждое изменение в готовящемся к родам теле, напрягается и тужится, ее взволнованное блеянье тревожит всех животных в пещере. Он успокаивает ее тихим разговором, старается двигаться осторожно. У нее двойня, и она уже устает, когда появляется первый ягненок, но все равно поднимается, вылизывает новорожденного и кормит его. Она считает свое дело сделанным и особых усилий, чтобы вытолкнуть второго, не прикладывает, поэтому Дерек забирается в загон, опускается рядом с ней на колени и, щекой прижавшись к мохнатому боку, принимается вытягивать. В неподвижном воздухе ее запах особенно сильный. Когда наконец появляется на свет ягненок, он склизкий и вялый. Дереку приходится щекотать ему нос соломинкой, чтобы добиться первого судорожного вздоха. Дерек на несколько мгновений упирается головой в ее бок, потом вытирает руки о солому, поднимается и глубоко вздыхает. С ними все будет хорошо.

– Это всегда так?

Дерек медленно оборачивается, не вздрогнув. Юноша стоит у входа в пещеру, освещенный со спины бледным зимним солнцем. Дерек откашливается и вновь вытирает руки о рубаху.  
– Это ее первые роды, у нее двойня. Обычно они знают, что делать, но в первый раз может понадобиться помощь.

Юноша кивает и делает несколько шагов внутрь. На нем одно из одеял с Дерековой кровати, а в руках та самая оставленная кружка чая. Он босой, бледные ступни выделяются на фоне камней и земли, снег тает на пальцах.  
– Она будет в порядке?

Дерек смотрит на овцу. Она попеременно вылизывает обоих ягнят, а те прижимаются ближе к ней. Они уже установили связь, и его запах не нарушил эти узы, несмотря на неожиданное вмешательство.  
– Да. Она справится. А ты… хорошо отдохнул? – спрашивает он. Ему кажется, что слова неуклюже вываливаются изо рта. – А твои… туфли? – добавляет он.

Юноша пожимает плечами, еще больше кутаясь в одеяло.  
– Я немного удивлен, что ты не несешь меня обратно в хижину греться, – чуть дернув уголком рта, говорит он. – Я же слабая омега.

Дерек приподнимает обе брови.  
– Омеги, которые считают уместным попытаться обогнать свору гончих, как правило, не слабые, – наконец, поясняет он. – Твои ноги замерзнут, но это твоя забота.

Конечно, часть его хочет взять мальчика на руки и тотчас уложить обратно в постель. Но у него не узел вместо головы, как бы мальчишка ни пах, и укрощение порывов стоит ему того, что выражение лица омеги смягчается, а губы вот-вот улыбнутся.  
– Ноги у меня замерзли, – сообщает он. Дерек встряхивает головой, совсем не улыбаясь. Но он хочет. 

– Пойдем обратно в хижину. Остальные овцы пока спокойны.

У выхода из пещеры он стягивает сапоги, пытаясь сдержать гордость, когда юноша без лишнего слова надевает их на свои ноги. Земля холодная, но это его не беспокоит.  
– Кто ты? – спрашивает он, огибая заледеневшую лужу. Они почти дошли до того места, где Дерек впервые увидел его и нашел красивым. Омега несколько мгновений молчит, сосредоточившись на том, чтобы не упасть в грубых сапогах Дерека, видно, нежные ступни не привыкли к такой обуви.

– Все называют меня Стайлз, – отвечает он, и это правда, но не вся.

– Я Дерек, – представляется он, протягивая руку, чтобы поддержать юношу – Стайлза – на ухабистом участке. Стайлз. Имя странное, но подходит. Дерек тихо идет рядом, принимая на себя удар пронизывающего ветра с гребня горы.

[ ](http://firepic.org/images/2015-04/11/vqdypzla9lnv.png)

В хижине тепло, пахнет домом. Запах Стайлза почему-то дополняет это ощущение, взывает к остаточным инстинктам, которые Дерек почти все время игнорирует. Хижина кажется немного меньше, чем раньше, и намного беднее. Дерек осматривается вокруг свежим взглядом, видит обветшалые одеяла, щербатые кружки, потертые тарелки и котелки, рваную карту его старого дома. Видит пыль, одежду, которую свалил в заросшем паутиной углу, чтобы потом постирать как-нибудь. Это не место для такой высокородной омеги, как Стайлз. Дерек закрывает за собой дверь, начинает хлопотать у очага, готовит овсяную кашу на завтрак, заваривает еще чая. Он расскажет Стайлзу свои планы, и их дороги разойдутся, когда это станет безопасно. Его запах скоро выветрится из хижины. Дерек не обращает внимания на тупую боль в груди от этой мысли. Так будет лучше.

– Что значит, «ни за что»?

Стайлз скрещивает руки на груди. Впечатление немного портят торчащие во все стороны волосы и то, что он завернут в пестрое одеяло. Он выглядит как слегка взъерошенная птичка.

– Я не поеду, – говорит Стайлз, – я ни за что не поеду домой. Я не могу.

– Остаться здесь ты тоже не можешь, – произносит Дерек, и ему кажется, что он повторяет это уже вечность. Он помешивает кашу на огне, добавляет мед и соль.

– Почему нет?

Дереку действительно хочется рыкнуть: «Потому что я так сказал». Ему неделями не приходилось столько говорить, как сейчас.  
– Потому что ты – омега, а я – альфа, и ты должен находиться дома в безопасности, а не с оборотнем в горах, – выдает он, накладывая в две миски кашу и вручая одну Стайлзу.

– Но почему? – вновь спрашивает Стайлз. Дерек готов зарычать, когда понимает, что глаза Стайлза светятся лукавым весельем. Дерек вручает ему ложку и садится за столик у кровати, удерживая себя в руках.

– Почему ты не можешь вернуться домой? – вместо этого интересуется Дерек, смягчая тон. Стайлз дует на кашу, перед тем как ответить, и Дерек на мгновенье околдован формой его губ, изгибом ресниц, обхватывающими миску пальцами.

– Мой отец покинул дом… ненадолго, – наконец говорит Стайлз, отвлекая Дерека от размышлений о логове и щенках, – и среди оставшихся идет борьба за власть. Я не желаю оставаться там, где любой с узлом может использовать меня как разменную монету, потому что я… я достиг брачного возраста. А подобные намеки и взгляды были. Я не хотел оставаться и проверять, чем они обернутся.

Дерек проглатывает каждое замечание, которое он хочет сделать про высокородных людей, думающих лишь о родословных, привязывающих своих омег к очагу и дому, отправляющих их в уединение во время течки. У волков это проще. Возможно, более жестко, но честнее.  
– К тебе не приставили охрану? Никто не мог тебя защитить? – наконец спрашивает он. Стайлз хмурит брови, рассеянно перебирая выбившиеся из одеяла нити. – Или ты не хотел обременять себя охраной, – делает предположение он, но по тому, как напрягаются плечи Стайлза, понимает, что оказался прав.

– То есть, по-твоему, я шалопай, – тихо говорит Стайлз. Что-то звенит в его голосе, скрытый гнев. И грусть. – Избалованный ребенок. Стражник может отойти отлить, и пока он будет расшнуровывать-зашнуровывать штаны и стряхивать член, меня уже заберут. Стражника можно купить, опоить или запугать. Я хочу остаться здесь, в безопасности. Я тебе доверяю.

Дерек смотрит на него, вздыхая.  
– Тут для тебя ничего нет. Ни пиров, ни гобеленов, ни слуг, ни ванн, ни библиотек, ни турниров, ни танцев, ни музыки, ни поклонников, которые станут слагать поэмы о твоих глазах. У меня есть только хижина и три сотни овец. Сейчас холодно, ветру лень обходить тебя, поэтому он продувает насквозь. Еду приносят раз в неделю и без разнообразия, а я… я – небезопасная компания. Я – оборотень. Альфа. И вверять свою безопасность мне стоит в последнюю очередь.

Он дует на ложку с кашей, чтобы избежать взгляда Стайлза, слишком понимающего, слишком проницательного. В Стайлзе есть что-то притягательное и горячее, как тлеющие угольки в кузнечном горне Эрики, искрящее, но обжигающее при прикосновении. Дерек, не поднимая головы, ест.  
– Ты можешь спуститься в деревню с Айзеком. У меня достаточно монет, чтобы…

– Во имя неба, Дерек, послушай меня, ладно? Я не хочу уходить. Здесь я в безопасности. Ты только и делал, что защищал меня, но ты только и говоришь, что не в силах это сделать. Просто… посмотри на меня. Пожалуйста. – Дерек поднимает взгляд, но молчит… не может ничего сказать. Стайлз ставит миску на кровать. Его глаза почти отливают золотом беты в бледном утреннем свете. Щеки раскраснелись в гневе, но когда он говорит, то его тон осторожный и мягкий. – Это только до возвращения моего отца. Меня найдет Скотт и привезет домой. Ты едва заметишь мое присутствие, – добавляет он. На это Дерек не удерживается и вскидывает брови, а потом отпивает чай, чтобы скрыть улыбку от того, как Стайлз хмурится.

– До возвращения твоего отца, – наконец соглашается он, – чтобы уберечь тебя.

Улыбка Стайлза ярче солнца и притягивает к себе, словно луна. Дерек ощущает, как падает, как сердце в груди тает и сдается ему в плен. Он ничего не делает, никак не сопротивляется. Даже если это временно, даже если глупо, он все равно теряет голову, с открытыми глазами и в трезвой памяти. Больше ему ничего не остается.

Следующим утром извилистым путем приходит Айзек. Дерек чует его за несколько миль. Стайлз все еще спит, вытянувшись на его кровати. Дерек половину ночи не ложился из-за трех овец, по запаху сестер, которые решили одновременно окотиться двойнями. Он занимается последней, когда появляется Айзек, скидывает ранец у входа в пещеру и опускается на колени в солому рядом с ним. Овца устала, но ягненок едва вышел, поэтому Айзек остается рядом и смотрит, как в несколько последних волнообразных потуг ягненок выскальзывает на солому, уже жадно хватая воздух и дергая ножками. Овца поднимается, вылизывает новорожденного и легко подталкивает его к вымени. Когда ягненок начинает сосать, Айзек встает, протягивает Дереку руку и поднимает его тоже.

– Я забываю, как сильно ты воняешь, когда сидишь в горах, – сетует Айзек, когда они идут к выходу. – Ты словно не помнишь, что существует мыло и что ради стаи мыться должен каждый приличный оборотень.

Когда они выходят на свет, Дерек заставляет его остановиться, проверяет на наличие ран, удостоверяется, что Айзек достаточно ест, и когда он удовлетворен осмотром, зарывается носом в изгиб его шеи, насыщается запахом стаи, запахом их спокойствия.  
– Ради овец мне пользоваться мылом необязательно, – произносит он, отступая назад. Наверное, ему стоит помыться. – Все хорошо?

– Да. Река вновь замерзла, и Бойд продает коньки. Дом в порядке, утки и куры скучают по твоему улыбающемуся лицу. Эрика выковала кинжал, но балансировка клинка не совсем правильная. Хотя у нее уже получается лучше.

Дерек ощущает, как его омывает голос Айзека. Стая преуспевает, и деревня в безопасности.  
– Спасибо тебе, – благодарит он Айзека, когда тот заканчивает. Он хотел бы послушать еще, но Айзек сутулит плечи от холода, кутаясь в плащ. – И спасибо за еду. Только… в следующий раз принеси, пожалуйста, в два раза больше. У меня гость, – поясняет он, когда Айзек приподнимает брови. – Путешественник.

Айзек, склонив голову набок, нюхает воздух.  
– Забавно, вонь от овец почти перекрывает запах. Я не думал, что ты из тех, кто заведет себе омегу, чтобы та согревала постель.

Дерек не дает когтям полезть.  
– Мы не… все не так. Ему нужно где-то укрыться. Я бы никогда не стал… – он вздыхает, раздосадованный стойким притягательным ароматом, искушением, которое впустил в свою хижину. Айзек переминается с ноги на ногу, всматриваясь в его лицо. Что он там ни видит, это его удовлетворяет.

– Я сегодня приду еще раз. Дерек, ты не выживешь на четверть рациона в неделю. Тебе нужны силы. А я тебя знаю: большую часть еды ты отдашь омеге.

– Стайлз. Его зовут Стайлз, – говорит Дерек. Айзек пожимает плечами и передает ему ранец. – Айзек, – он тянется и обхватывает рукой его шею, прислоняясь лбом к его лбу. – Не рассказывай никому кроме стаи. Прошу.

– Конечно, – бормочет Айзек, на несколько мгновений расслабляясь в его хватке. – Это все плохо закончится, – добавляет он. Дерек даже не возражает, просто кивает, проводит ладонями по всем открытым участкам кожи, где только можно, помечая своим запахом и запахом овец. Недовольное выражение на лице Айзека доставляет ему больше удовольствия, чем следует.

На дне второго ранца, который приносит Айзек, кусок мыла щедрых размеров. Наверное, Дерек это заслуживает.

Стайлз приходит к нему в полдень, когда Дерек отдыхает на одной из лавок. На этот раз он обулся и завернулся в одну из рубах Дерека, получилась туника, подвязанная шнурком. Тартановые штаны (1), его собственные, неуклюже заштопаны Дереком, пока Стайлз спал, и заплаты бросаются в глаза. У Стайлза в руках две кружки сладкого ароматного чая, и он осторожно ступает с сосредоточенным лицом, чтобы не пролить.  
– Тебе принесли припасы, – замечает он, отдавая Дереку кружку. – Твоя стая в деревне внизу? Ты с ними живешь? Или ты здесь круглый год?

– Да, да, нет, – отвечает Дерек, а потом поясняет под давлением недовольного взгляда Стайлза. – Мы живем в доме на границе с лесом. Здесь я живу во время окота, когда овцы поднимаются в горы. Я бы не смог здесь находиться дольше без стаи.

Стайлз садится рядом, перекидывая ногу через лавку.  
– Ты по ним скучаешь?

В горах он ощущает утрату двух стай.  
– Конечно. Чай вкусный. Что ты туда добавил?

– Немного пряностей из новых припасов. Щепотку корицы и кардамона. Как раз чтобы добавить чуть-чуть вкуса.

– Вкусно, – повторяет он, и Стайлз улыбается.

После обеда Стайлз остается рядом, смотрит, как он работает. Несколько ягнят выбираются из загонов, и Дерек по запаху возвращает их матерям и закрывает дыры в клетях. Кажется, Стайлз решает просто понаблюдать за ним со светильником в руке, откидывающим тени и разбавляющим темноту. Он отводит взгляд в самые неопрятные моменты рождения, но в его глазах и изумление от первого вдоха жизни, от тонкого блеянья, от того, как ягненок виляет хвостиком в поисках материнского вымени. Дерек привыкает к его присутствию, пока тихо работает, успокаивает овец, дает ягнятам привыкнуть к своему запаху. Иногда Стайлз отходит вглубь пещеры, смотрит на камни, на вены минералов, но всегда возвращается к Дереку.

Когда наступает временное затишье, уже поздно. Только поднявшись, Дерек понимает, насколько голоден.  
– Нам надо поесть, – говорит он, замечая, как Стайлза немного покачивает, а его веки закрываются. – Надо было сказать, что устал, – добавляет он, выхватывая лампу из рук Стайлза, и выводит его из пещеры.

– Ярядке, – бормочет Стайлз, но позволяет себя вести.

Ночь ясная и холодная, их дыхание клубится в лунном свете. Звезды раскинулись в темном небе, и ярко, так ярко сияет луна. Внизу в деревне мерцают огоньки, пучки теплого света усеивают всю долину. Стайлз останавливается и указывает на удаленную вершину горы.  
– Это маяк, – сообщает он и берет Дерека за плечо, поворачивая в нужном направлении. Там действительно горит огонь. Дерек смотрит, как он мерцает. – Это шифр. Свет мигает с определенными перерывами, отбивая определенное послание, снова и снова. В ясную ночь сообщения могут передаваться из одного конца королевства в другой.

Рука на его плече теплая и крепкая. Дерек следит за своим дыханием, чтобы голос звучал уверенно.  
– Что там говорится? – интересуется он. Стайлз продолжает наблюдать за биением огня, его губы шевелятся, а глаза прищурены.

– Там говорится «Все будет хорошо», – наконец, произносит он с хриплым смехом. – Мои… они используют это послание, когда страна проводит мирные переговоры. Говорят, хорошие новости, это когда нет новостей. Но я никогда этому не верил. А это послание… успокаивает. Все наладится.

Дерек молча кивает – не может ничего сказать. В лунном свете глаза у Стайлза тягуче черные, лицо состоит из теней и углов. Они наблюдают за биением света, пока Дерек не замечает, что Стайлз дрожит, и они возвращаются в хижину. Стайлз умудрился отыскать все до единой книги, какие здесь есть, каждую меловую доску, карту, и они все свалены на кровати – гнездо из книг и лоскутных одеял.  
– Мне стало скучно, – поясняет Стайлз, пожимая плечами, когда замечает взгляд Дерека. Некоторые книги про севооборот, домашнее лечение. Одна – научный трактат об аконите, другая – путеводитель по крупным городам. Остальные – собрание баллад, фольклора о созвездиях и дальних землях, героях и старых битвах, проигранных и выигранных. Книги дорогие, но у него больше монет, чем ему нравится думать.

Дерек откашливается.  
– Рад, что ты их нашел. Я переживал, что ты заскучаешь сидеть здесь целыми днями. Я не привычен к… беседам.

У Стайлза дергаются губы, но он ничего не говорит. Они вместе чистят морковь, нарезают. Дерек когтями срезает кожуру с картофелин и улыбается, склонив голову, когда Стайлз заставляет его вновь и вновь повторять это и смотрит горящими глазами, когда Дереку удается очистить клубень, сделав из кожуры одну длинную ленту.

После еды Стайлз вытягивается на спине у очага, одну книгу положив себе на грудь, пока читает другую. Дерек тихо вырезает фигурку волка, которую обещал Эрике на день рождения, и за работой иногда украдкой поглядывает на Стайлза. Стайлз так не скрытничает: не таясь долго смотрит. Дерек не уверен, что тот высматривает и находит ли вообще. Работая, он размышляет о маяке, о людях, поддерживающих там огонь, дрожащих на холоде в темноте, чтобы другие, которые знают, что искать, могли обрести утешение и мир при виде мигающего пламени на холме. Когда Стайлз засыпает, свернувшись на кровати, Дерек ложится на длинную деревянную лавку, накидывает на себя одеяло и сквозь оконце смотрит на луну – его собственное утешение, потом погружается в сон под звуки дыхания Стайлза и тихое потрескивание огня в очаге – новую мирную мелодию.

На этот раз, когда Стайлз приносит чай, Дерек выхватывает из его рук обе кружки, ставит их на землю, а Стайлзу передает ягненка и бутылочку.  
– Овца… к концу очень устала. Потеряла слишком много крови, она не выжила.

Стайлз чуть не роняет бутылочку, а ягненок начинает извиваться в его руках.  
– И что мне с ним делать? – изумляется он, хмурясь, когда животное начинает водить губами по его воротнику.

– В бутылке молоко. Это коровье молоко с добавлением жира. Тебе надо часто кормить его. Он должен находиться рядом с тобой, спать в хижине, – добавляет Дерек, подталкивая Стайлза к лавке. Стайлз слишком озадачен, поэтому не сопротивляется. Дерек садится, забирает бутылочку и ягненка, потом устраивает его на колене Стайлза. – Держи бутылку дном кверху. Он знает, что делать, – поясняет Дерек и смотрит, как Стайлз подносит кожаный наконечник бутылочки ко рту ягненка. Тот тянется к нему и принимается жадно сосать, а Стайлз зачарованно наблюдает. – Он остановится, когда насытится, – говорит Дерек.

Когда ягненок поел, Стайлз осматривает Дерека с головы до ног.  
– Ты выглядишь… ужасно. Ты… я даже не буду гадать, в чем у тебя одежда. А когда ты в последний раз нормально спал?

Дерек не знает, куда деть руки. Он забирает ягненка у Стайлза, выпускает его в маленький загон, подхватывает кружку и отпивает. Когда Стайлз одаривает его недовольным взглядом, он вспоминает, что ему задали вопрос.  
– Где-то месяц назад, – произносит он, немного подумав. – А прямо за гребнем горы есть озеро. Я мог бы… – он теряет мысль. Ночь выдалась отвратительная. Долгая и кровавая. Ягненок был при смерти, когда он наконец достал его из матери. Ему пришлось массажировать грудную клетку, чтобы прочистить легкие, щекотать ему ноздри, а когда это не сработало, то Дерек зарычал, издал беззвучное рычание, которые овцы знали хорошо, чтобы не бояться, его глаза засветились красным в темноте. Ягненок встрепенулся, оживая. Он родился в страхе, слабо блея, все еще слабое тельце пыталось встать на ножки.

– Пей чай, потом иди мойся в озере, – командует Стайлз, чуть хмурясь. Дерек лишь согласно кивает, он слишком устал, чтобы думать.

Он ничего не снимает, лишь скидывает сапоги. Под ногами ломается тонкий лед, собравшийся у берега. Холодная вода обжигает, внутри все застывает от внезапной смены температуры. Дерек продолжает идти, скользя по камням. Когда воды становится по пояс, начинает плыть, ныряет с закрытыми глазами, выпуская пузыри воздуха изо рта. Вода сладкая и холодная, чистая. Он постепенно раздевается, кидает одежду ближе к берегу. Позже он пройдется по ней мылом Айзека, но сейчас он плывет дальше, разминает застоявшиеся мышцы, сжигает физическую энергию, использует тело так, как должно – не в неподвижности, а в движении. Когда он смотрит на склон, то видит наблюдающего за ним Стайлза. Слишком далеко, чтобы разглядеть его лицо, но Дерек плывет немного быстрее под его испытующим взглядом, ныряет ко дну, чтобы ощутить жжение в легких, когда выталкивает себя вверх, вверх, от темноты к бледному свету поверхности. Он выныривает, хватает воздух ртом. Когда он вновь поднимает голову, Стайлза нет.

Он плывет обратно к берегу, потом садится на камень и выскабливает грязь из своей одежды, как может. Сейчас, когда он вымылся, запах тряпок неприятен: овцы, мускус, кровь и сладкие нотки омеги – каждый раз, когда Стайлз его касался, остался в плетении ткани, пропитал ее насквозь. Он избавляется от самых грязных пятен, закидывает вещи на плечо, вода тонкими струйками течет по спине. Дерек натягивает сапоги и голый идет к хижине, голова пустая и спокойная. Когда приходит, Стайлза нет. Он раскладывает мокрое сушиться перед очагом, надевает свою третью приличную рубаху и последние хорошие бриджи. Его лучшая одежда на Стайлзе. Дерек не мог бы дать ему ничего другого.

Разреши Дерек, Стайлз положил бы ягненка в кровать. Он взял привычку называть его Скотт, пользуется ягненком, чтобы выигрывать споры, настаивая, что тот согласен со Стайлзом, что Дерек в меньшинстве, а Дерек никогда не должен был оказаться в положении, где он испытывает искушение подействовать своими силами альфы на ягненка. От заботы Стайлза Скотт буквально расцветает, хорошо растет и постепенно начинает ходить за ним по хижине и сидеть у ног, когда тот читает. Стайлз доволен сверх меры, он чуть не вырядил его в одежду, но Дерек вмешался.

По вечерам они начинают играть в карты или беседовать. Стайлз осторожен в том, что рассказывает Дереку: говорит об отце, но не о матери, и про себя много не распространяется. Он не спрашивает Дерека о семье. Долго может болтать о своем друге Скотте, который не ягненок. Скотт – его лучший друг и сообщник по проказам, единственный, кому он может доверить безопасность отца.  
– Я заставил Скотта отправиться с ним. Я знал, что без него справлюсь, но отец… я не мог отпустить его без Скотта. Он слишком важен для… для меня.

– Как Скотт отнесся к тому, что вынужден оставить тебя?

Стайлз пожал плечами, перебирая край скатерти.  
– Он не был против, – отвечает он, но в голосе слышится нерешительность.

– Он знал про твой план побега? – спрашивает Дерек, но уже знает ответ. Стайлз со слабой улыбкой качает головой. – А вообще кто-то знал?

Стайлз хмыкает и на несколько мгновений задумывается.  
– Наверное, Лидия. Она умная. Но никогда меня не выдаст.

– Даже если это потребуется для твоей безопасности?

Стайлз не отвечает. Дерек не знает, размышляет ли он, сколько волнений причинил людям своего отца. Их служба и жизни под угрозой за то, что они допустили побег из-под своего надзора омеги благородных кровей. Даже если он об этом думает, то Дерек не уверен, что Стайлза это сильно беспокоит, и он не знает: в том ли причина, что его отец – справедливый человек, или что Стайлз несправедлив.

Стайлз не находит себе места. Дерек не понимает, почему Стайлз начал так странно на него смотреть. Несколько дней его поглощали какие-то мысли, он наблюдает за Дереком, когда думает, что Дерек не замечает. Возможно, дело в том, что Стайлз разглядел его отношение, влечение, которое, скорее всего, до боли очевидно. Возможно, так Стайлз ему мягко отказывает. Дерек ведет себя тихо и осторожно, пытается не показать растущую привязанность. Может, он Стайлза стесняет, поэтому он стремится поменьше попадаться ему на глаза, старается не сильно огорчаться тому, какими натянутыми стали их беседы, насколько менее оживленными стали карточные игры. Стайлз продолжает приносить ему чай, исполнительно кормит Скотта, но былая легкость между ними ушла.

Дерек уже хочет напрямую спросить Стайлза, что ему сделать, чтобы тому вновь стало уютно, пытается собраться с мыслями и заставить поворачиваться слишком неуклюжий язык, когда Стайлз опускает руку с картами, чуть откидывается назад и смотрит на него. В его запахе появляется нотка нервозности, а в глазах видна тревога. Дерек успокаивает себя, ожидая, когда Стайлз заговорит.

– Я знаю, кто ты. Потребовалось время, чтобы собрать все вместе. Но я видел… когда ты плавал. Трискелион на спине. Герб Хейлов, – наконец произносит Стайлз. – И я знаю, что случилось с Хейлами, с твоей семьей.

Дерек медленно выдыхает.  
– И что же случилось? – тихо спрашивает он. Ходят истории, очень много историй, слухи превращаются в легенды, а те в страшилки для глядящих широко распахнутыми глазами щенков у костра.

– Ардженты вырезали Хейлов на пиру в лунное затмение. Луна ослабила Хейлов, а пир устроили отпраздновать перемирие. Выжили лишь трое. Арджентов придали правосудию…

– Не было никакого правосудия. Мы решили во имя мира забыть о возмездии, – выплевывает Дерек. Скотт проблеял под столом, и Дерек еще раз вздыхает, успокаиваясь. – Мы решили оставить это на откуп старому королю, хотя никто бы не обвинил нас, забери мы каждую их никчемную душонку. А по его правосудию… по его правосудию их отпустили, взяв плату за жизни моей семьи, оценили их золотыми, и оценили скверно…

– Могла начаться война, – тихо произносит Стайлз, глядя на когти, вонзенные в стол. – Если бы не ты, если бы твоя альфа не проявила милосердие, ваша междоусобица втянула бы каждого волка в войну с их королем.

Тогда он хотел войны. Но Лора стояла на своем, и он встал рядом с ней, не обращая внимания на зуд в клыках от желания выместить свое горе на их жалких шкурах. Он стоял рядом с ней в течение всего суда, в течение оценивания его семьи в золоте. Он это сделал не ради мира. А потому что она была его альфой, а королевство пусть идет лесом.  
– У меня нет короля, – чуть слышно говорит Дерек. – У меня никогда не будет короля.

– Старый король мертв, – отвечает Стайлз. Он до сих пор не отвел взгляда от когтей Дерека. – Ты никогда не примешь нового?

У Дерека такое впечатление, что кожа стала ему мала. Стайлз сидит с прямой спиной, лицо безмятежно, не считая горящего огня в глазах. Бывают мгновения, мимолетные мгновения, когда Стайлз кажется могущественным, накидывает на себя силу, как мантию, чтобы в следующий миг сбросить ее с плеч. Сейчас он выглядит полководцем, способным повести за собой армию.

– У меня была альфа. Волкам король не нужен. А сейчас… у меня есть стая. Земля. Этого достаточно. Я не приму никакого короля.

Хижина кажется слишком маленькой. Стайлз, когда смотрит на него, выглядит потерянным. Дерек поднимается, с грохотом отодвигая табурет. Он выходит до того, как Стайлз успевает что-то сказать, до того, как он совершит еще большую государственную измену.

Ему хочется бежать все дальше и дальше. Но вместо этого он смотрит вниз на деревню. Он знает, где огни его дома. Там Бойд, Эрика и Айзек лежат, свернувшись вместе на его кровати. Он ощущает их, мирно спящих. Питер укусил их первыми, это стало его первым деянием после того, как он убил Лору, чтобы забрать ее силу. Потом он убил старого короля, хотя никто не смог этого доказать, убил Кэтрин Арджент, Джерарда Арджента, убил каждого Арджента, который присутствовал на пиру, убил каждого их солдата. Когда Дерек нагнал его, Питера покрывала кровь так, словно он в ней выкупался. Он стоял между братом Кэтрин и его дочерью, держащей в руках лук, слишком большой, чтобы суметь из него выстрелить. Кристофер даже не появлялся на пиру, отказался участвовать в резне, и все же Питер стоял здесь с намерением расправиться со всеми. Самым худшим оказалось то, каким разумным выглядел Питер, каким родным. Не незнакомец, нацепивший обличие его дяди, а его настоящий дядя.

Стоит ему завыть, и стая придет к нему. Он молчит, наблюдая, как в деревне один за другим гаснут огни. Открывается дверь хижины, отрывая его от размышлений. Он оборачивается к Стайлзу, уже готовый к пререканиям.

– Твой дядя убил старого короля. Неприятие монархов у вас семейное? – спрашивает Стайлз, почти вплотную подойдя к нему и сжав кулаки по бокам. – Ходят слухи, что твой дядя жив. Что с ним? Он хочет добавить еще одного короля к вашей коллекции? Он жаждет больше власти? Говорят, что он настолько хитер, что обманул смерть, что он призывает людей, и они идут. Ты поможешь ему? Твоей плоти и крови? Твоей стае?

Дерек долго молчит. Где-то глубоко внутри он хочет, чтобы дядя был все еще жив. Так по крайней мере Дерек не будет последним Хейлом. Так их род не вымрет с запятнанным именем, которое уже никогда не отмыть, на склоне этой горы.  
– Мне все равно, кто сидит на троне. У меня больше нечего забирать. Ты говоришь о королях, о правителе. У нас есть альфы, которые любят нас, борются за нас. Меня родила альфа через пару дней после солнцестояния, я закричал, и она успокоила меня своими красными глазами и подняла вверх, показывая молодую кровавую луну, она следила за моими первыми шагами и охраняла мой сон. А что король? У меня были мать, сестра, – он склонил голову. Скорбь застарелая, но сильная. – Я хочу тихо жить, без крови или мести, без вражды. Это все, что мне нужно. Мне нет нужды убивать короля, захватывать власть. Это их не вернет. Не вернет мне их заботу и любовь.

Дерек ощущает теплую руку Стайлза на шее, сначала прикосновение легкое, потом оно становится сильнее, когда он не отшатывается. Он не может успокоить дыхание, когти выпущены, а глаза горят красным.

– Я верю тебе. Я понимаю. Думаю, я понимаю, – говорит Стайлз. Дерек опускает голову Стайлзу на плечо. – Отсюда я вижу маяк, – бормочет он. – Я высматриваю его каждую ночь. Когда слишком облачно и его не видно, я волнуюсь, мне кажется, что я не могу дышать. Словно у меня нет причин верить, что все будет хорошо.

Дерек не понимает, но ничего не говорит. Его волки тревожатся, чувствуя его гнев, его боль. Он успокаивает их, смягчает мысли, тянет их силу и делится своей. Он слушает, как укладываются на ночь овцы. Он опирается о Стайлза. Его запах – сладкий уют, успокоительный бальзам, якорь, который удерживал, чтобы не дать слишком далеко зайти мыслям о кровавой мести, о призраках и умерших, не оставшихся в земле. Через его плечо Стайлз наблюдает за маяком, они стоят, потерявшись каждый в своем мире, пока холод не пробирает до самых костей, и они идут обратно, дрожащие и окоченевшие. Греют руки о кружки со сладким чаем и заканчивают игру в карты. В ту ночь он не спит. Стайлз, наверное, тоже.

Между ними устанавливается хрупкое перемирие. Стайлз смотрит за Скоттом в хижине. Дерек работает в пещере, проверяет ягнят, помечает их запахом. Сегодня лишь простые роды. Дерек не думает, что мог бы справиться с чем-то более сложным. Он забывает, что сегодня должны прибыть новые припасы, и удивлен, когда слышит уверенные шаги Бойда, входящего в пещеру. Бойд молчит, но позволяет Дереку обойти вокруг себя и пометить запахом дольше обычного. Когда он чуть успокаивается, то откашливается и говорит:  
– Помнишь, что я говорил тебе про Питера? Что делать, если он придет за мной?

Они долго спорили об этом, когда Дерек впервые сказал им. Он приказал им, заставил пообещать подчиниться. Это был единственный раз, когда он использовал свои силы на них, когда вынудил что-то сделать.

– Мы должны бежать. Бежать и не останавливаться. Если понадобится помощь, то Ардженты обязаны нам жизнью. Опять слухи?

Дерек кивает.  
– Возможно, пустые, – отвечает он, но Бойд просто смотрит на него, карие глаза полны спокойствия и мудрости. – Но ты моя правая рука. Ты должен… ты должен сделать все, чтобы уберечь их.

Бойд склоняет голову набок.  
– Надеюсь, мне никогда не придется, – говорит он. Дерек кивает, коротко склоняясь к нему. Они долго сидят в тишине, потом Бойд встает, кивает и выходит из пещеры так же тихо, как вошел.

В тот вечер они играют в карты. Между ними постепенно все налаживается, когда они пускаются в обычные пререкания о том, что Стайлз мошенничает, считая карты, а Дерек, слушая его сердцебиение. Этот спор Дерек начинает очень любить, особенно, когда они оба мошенничают. Их методы друг друга уравновешивают, да и играют они на интерес, на кону ничего не стоит, но Дереку нравится, как от возбуждения горят глаза Стайлза и краснеют щеки, нравится его пряный запах, как он пытается всем телом убедить в своей правоте.

Иногда Дереку кажется, что они могли бы запросто лечь в постель вместе. Будь Стайлз не высокородной, а простой омегой без связей, Дерека бы снедало огромное искушение. А так он не поддается. Дерек хочет, жаждет, но не поддается. И все же вид Стайлза в его кровати каждый раз проверяет его на стойкость, несмотря на то, что сейчас картина уже знакомая. В конце каждого сезона окота Дерек спит неделю, изнуренный месяцами тяжелой работы, неослабевающего напряжения. Он не знает, как будет себя чувствовать, когда уйдет Стайлз, как будет себя чувствовать после долгих дней и еще более долгих ночей, проведенных в сопротивлении зову запаха Стайлза и велению его собственного глупого сердца. Оборотни могут исцеляться в мгновение ока, да, но в какой-то момент им нужно восстановить силы. Он может довести себя до точки, после которой уже не восстановится. Дерек не знает, когда засыпает, но его сны тревожны и полны мертвецов, подбирающихся все ближе.

На следующее утро Стайлз пахнет иначе. Разница едва чувствуется, но отвлекает. Дерек просыпается медленно, уже возбужденный, трется бедрами о деревянную лавку. На несколько мгновений овцы становятся второстепенной заботой: зачем раскидывать сено, кормить их, когда можно остаться здесь и наслаждаться таким запахом? Он мог бы остаться здесь, вбиваясь в кулак и купаясь в плотском удовольствии, пока солнце не сядет, а овцы пусть сами справляются. Полностью проснувшись, он вздыхает, не обращая внимания на настойчивые требования тела, опускает ноги на пол и встает, бросая взгляд на кровать, на взъерошенные волосы, выглядывающие из-под одеял. У Стайлза течка. У Стайлза течка, а они не обсуждали, что делать, если такое случится. Дерек пропустил признаки, занятый мыслями о Питере, а обоняние притупилось из-за овец. Он пропустил признаки, и теперь возбужденный Стайлз течет, во сне вскидывая бедра, еще больше распаляя себя.

Дерек приносит дрова, разводит огонь, начинает греть молоко для Скотта. Стоя на коленях у очага, он видит раскрасневшееся лицо Стайлза, его сладко приоткрытые губы. Он так прекрасен, созревший и готовый. Течка – драгоценное время, время получать удовольствие и с наслаждением им делиться. Волки проводят его в беге, играх, своей страстью наполняя лес жизнью. С людьми иначе, сдержанней. Достаточно одной сцепки, чтобы связать омегу узами, поэтому они прячутся, пока не смогут выбрать вторую половину незатуманенным взглядом и спокойным сердцем, а не в агонии неутолимого желания. Стайлз останется в хижине, удовлетворяя себя, как сможет. Через три дня все закончится. Дерек переждет в пещере. Все будет хорошо. Он выстоит. Он должен.

Стайлз просыпается, когда Дерек заканчивает готовить овсянку. Дерек останавливается, чтобы посмотреть, как Стайлз чуть сводит брови, ресницы подрагивают. Он тихо вздыхает, продолжая бездумно двигать бедрами под одеялами, а когда открывает глаза, то они уже затуманены вожделением. Когда он видит Дерека, то выдыхает: «Пожалуйста», но тот качает головой.

– Сядь, тебе надо попить и что-нибудь съесть. Тебе нужны силы.

Дерек добавляет немного рычания в голос для пущего убеждения. Стайлз хмурит брови, но садится, одеяла сбиваются вокруг талии.  
– Мне нужно… мне нужно кончить, – говорит он, раздраженно теребя рубаху. Он выглядит потерянным, как озадаченный ребенок в слишком большой сорочке. Дерек вздыхает и опускается перед ним на колени.

– Сначала поешь. Ты же знаешь, как это будет. Раз удовлетворившись, ты не сможешь сосредоточиться ни на чем другом. Просто поешь, пожалуйста.

Он добавляет в кашу приправы, мед и изюм. А в чай щепотку корицы, мед и анис. Дома Стайлзу, наверное, дают сладкую выпечку, цукаты и свежие фрукты, мясо, которое не так сдобрено солью ради сохранности. У него, наверное, мягкая кровать, камин и присматривающие за ним слуги, гобелены на стенах и ковры под ногами.

– Пахнет вкусно. До тебя я овсянку не любил, – говорит Стайлз. Дерек улыбается, вручает ему плошку и ставит чай на табурет рядом. Он кормит Скотта, пока Стайлз ест, сначала медленно, потом быстрее, когда просыпается голод. Дерек возьмет Скотта с собой, покормит в пещере, когда потребуется. – Ты так добр ко мне, так заботишься. Пахнешь так… даже после овец ты все равно пахнешь правильно. Твой запах меня успокаивает. Делает меня… просто…

Дерек закрывает глаза, впиваясь когтями в бедра.  
– Спасибо тебе. Я польщен. Ты… Мне надо идти работать. Хочешь взять мое одеяло? Для запаха?

– Останься. Останься со мной.

Его старый родовой замок в руинах, имя чернее смолы. Стайлз достоин большего.  
– Мне нечего тебе предложить, – растолковывает он, все еще не поднимаясь с колен и глядя на Стайлза. – Тебе нужен кто-то получше.

– А как насчет того, чего я хочу? – спрашивает Стайлз. Дерек просто смотрит на него. Он хочет Стайлза всем своим естеством, он не мог бы ни в чем отказать Стайлзу, будь тот сейчас с незатуманенной головой, но у него нет будущего кроме этой хижины, деревни, лишь его изгнание и скорбь.

– Прости, – произносит он. Встает, берет одеяло со скамьи и кладет его в пределах досягаемости Стайлза. – Зови, если будет нужно.

Стайлз хочет что-то сказать. Но он быстро выходит из хижины, чтобы не слышать. Скотт бежит за ним.

Еще осталось родить тридцати овцам. Сейчас слишком холодно выпускать овец с ягнятами в горы, но оттепель чувствуется уже близко, даже ветер несет запах весны. Они хорошо потрудились. Две овцы погибло, один ягненок на вскармливании, второго приняла другая овца, и почти все ягнята здоровые. Один ягненок прихрамывает, поэтому его придется держать возле дома, подальше от лис и ворон. Сезон выдался хороший, с работой справились. Дереку кажется, что его разрывает надвое. Он хочет остаться здесь со Стайлзом, разделить с ним жизнь, сидеть с ним рядом вечерами, показать ему горы и пещеры, растущие среди камней цветы. Он хочет подождать, пока полевые жаворонки не начнут вить гнезда на пастбищах, воспаряя с трелью. Он хочет показать Стайлзу, какие листья можно есть, каких ягод следует избегать. Хочет готовить для него овсянку, как тот любит, и пить чай, который заваривает Стайлз только для него.

И все же. И все же он нужен стае, а Стайлзу нужно вернуться к отцу. Читать книги, встречаться с учеными людьми, жить в городе с его суетливой толпой и университетами, среди яркой шумной массы народа, быть окруженным смеющимися и говорливыми друзьями. Представлять Стайлза в городе – утонченная пытка. Он упивается ею, пока наблюдает за одной из овец, пока выпутывает ягненка из платяного мешка с кормом. К полудню он представляет Стайлза в паре, процветающим в богатом доме, изучающим руны в просторном зале. Он представляет, как будет продавать кипы шерсти и как увидит его мельком, одетого в тонкие ткани и шелка и с запачканными в чернилах пальцами. Родилось шесть ягнят, и Дерек замучил себя воображаемой ревностью, разбередил себе сердце и истерзал зубами нижнюю губу в жажде рвать и метать.

Ему надо проветриться. Выйдя вечером из пещер, он сует голову в лохань с ледяной водой, набранной из ключа, прооравшись фыркает, встряхиваясь, и теперь с холодной, но вновь светлой головой ощущает, как разочарование ненадолго отступает. Он моет руки, лицо, потом идет обратно в хижину. Стайлза надо покормить, позаботиться о нем. Он просит у луны стойкости, подходя ближе к хижине, холодная вода течет по шее, носу. Снег скрипит от каждого шага, протоптанная тропинка твердая под сапогами. Он больше всего хочет лечь в свою кровать, свернуться под одеялом и заснуть мертвым сном, но кровать сейчас Стайлза и пробудет его столько, сколько потребуется. Он спит на лавке, вот и хорошо. Этого достаточно. Дойдя до хижины, он слышит тонкий хриплый вскрик и скулеж и коротко прикрывает глаза, собираясь с духом.

Запах почти физически сбивает с ног. Дереку приходится замереть на пороге, на несколько мгновений вцепившись пальцами в косяк. Ноги сами несут его к Стайлзу, и с широко распахнутыми глазами и пересохшим ртом он преклоняет колени у кровати. Стайлз лежит на животе, бедра задраны вверх. Он скинул одеяла, бледная кожа обнажена, горит жаром и потеет даже не прикрытая. Стайлз водит губами по одеялу, по Дерековому одеялу, щека покраснела от колючей шерсти. Одна рука мнет ткань, а другая… два пальца другой глубоко в заднице, спина выгнута, дырка жадно сжимается вокруг пальцев, пока он пытается засунуть их еще глубже, глаза крепко зажмурены, лицо влажное от пота и слез. Все движения идут вразнобой, и Дерек ощущает запах его отчаянья, слышит отрывистое биение его сердца.

– Тише, тише, – бормочет он, обхватывая ладонью его затылок так, как успокаивал бы одну из своих бет. – Ты хорошо справляешься.

Стайлз открывает глаза и устало ему улыбается.  
– У меня есть игрушка с узлом. Она осталась в… в моих комнатах. Пытаюсь сам… но пальцев не хватает. Ты мог бы?.. Можно не узлом. Но рукой? Не могу перестать смотреть на твои руки. Сильные пальцы. Широкие. Хочу твои пальцы, чтобы они наполнили меня, ты сделаешь мне так хорошо, – частит он, не прекращая двигать бедрами. Дерек на несколько мгновений опускает голову к плечу Стайлза и целует обнаженную кожу. Он молча тянет Стайлза за запястье, пока его блестящие от смазки пальцы не выскальзывают наружу. Дерек трет их пальцы друг о друга, пока его не становятся достаточно скользкими, хотя много ему не надо. У Стайлза течет по бедрам, по мошонке. Дерек хочет зарыться лицом в его промежность, вымазать во влаге щетину, вылизывать его, пока кожа не станет мягкой и припухлой, поспевшей и готовой для него. Он закусывает щеку с внутренней стороны и глубоко дышит.

Палец легко скользит внутрь, словно в подтаявшее масло. Он входит во влажное горячее нутро до упора, а Стайлз открывается ему навстречу с тихим вздохом. Дерек чуть вытаскивает палец, а потом мягко толкает обратно, двигаясь в неспешном сводящем с ума темпе, плененный тем, с каким нетерпением принимает его горячий и готовый Стайлз. Когда он добавляет второй палец, Стайлз бессловесно молит, насаживаясь на пальцы и широко распахнув в желании рот. Дерек, нарочито медля, растягивает Стайлза своими более толстыми, чем у того, пальцами, выдерживая тот же равномерный темп. Он сжимает шею Стайлза другой рукой, имитируя давление укуса пары, успокаивает низким рокотом ласковых слов, которые раньше держал при себе.  
– Ты такой молодец, только посмотри на себя, мой красивый смелый мальчик. Ты так осча… ты делаешь меня таким счастливым, я так тобой горжусь. Ш-ш-ш, Стайлз, я дам тебе то, что ты хочешь. Вот, – шепчет он, вжимаясь пальцами выше, выискивая нужную точку внутри, от которой Стайлз словно засветится, вздрогнет всем телом и изольется в удовольствии. Стайлз, с красным и влажным от слез и соплей лицом, комкает одеяло в кулаках, поджимает пальцы ног и выгибает спину, с откровенной жаждой, которую Дерек смягчает, трахая его пальцами и наращивая толчки, пока Стайлз не начинает поскуливать, широко распахнув остекленевшие глаза. Он продолжает двигать пальцами на протяжении всей кульминации, сжимая шею с такой силой, что точно останутся синяки, пока Стайлз с воплем кончает. Он не останавливается, даже когда Стайлз устало бьет его по руке, и заставляет кончить еще раз, пусть и не так бурно, выдаивает последние капли семени, пока Стайлз не вздрагивает и не раскидывается удовлетворенный на кровати.

Стайлз сонно возражает, когда Дерек вынимает из него пальцы, поэтому он еще раз касается его, убирает волосы со лба, вытирает лицо краем одеяла. Убедившись, что Стайлз уснул, Дерек тихо поднимается и босиком идет к деревьям возле хижины. Рука пахнет Стайлзом, и он прикусывает ее, обхватив другой ладонью член, яростно дрочит и, впиваясь зубами во влажные пальцы, рычит, расставив ноги и толкаясь бедрами в воздух. Он быстро кончает, в основании набухает узел, и он несколько минут сжимает его, невзирая на выпущенные когти, член дергается и опадает на холоде. Рука во рту имеет вкус омеги и страсти, пахнет всем хорошим, всем, чем стоит обладать. Семя и кровь проливаются на снег, и он выводит спираль защиты на одном из деревьев, давая своей силе впитаться в землю, потом облокачивается о ствол, дыхание выходит белым паром в морозный воздух.

Дерек кормит Скотта, оставляет тарелку с едой у кровати Стайлза, опускается на колени рядом с ним и долго просто смотрит. Теперь, когда он коснулся Стайлза, да еще так откровенно, останавливаться совсем не хочется. Но он позволяет себе малость: лишь прижимается губами к Стайлзовому плечу, подтягивает одеяло, чтобы сохранить тепло. Покидать хижину больно. Он проверяет овец, нос все еще полон запаха омеги, а уши слышат его стоны и крики. Одна из овец лягает его, а он слишком медлителен, чтобы уклониться, – вместо мозгов до сих пор узел. Несколько капель крови капает на солому. Он вытирает ее большим пальцем, размазывает по лбу овцы и ягненка. Проливать кровь впустую – грех. Овца вылизывает ягненка, но метку не трогает.

Скоро опять пойдет снег. У него много дел: нужно позаботиться о безопасности и тепле для животных. Он остается в пещере до темноты, вычищает загоны, раскидывает свежую солому, работает до тех пор, пока не замечает, что от кожи поднимается пар, дыхание клубится туманом. Дерек работает, пока в голове не остается ни единой мысли, работает, пока мышцы не начинают дрожать от напряжения, потом подхватывает Скотта, слишком усталый, чтобы уговаривать или гоняться за ним, и, потный и изнуренный, спотыкаясь, бредет обратно в хижину. Хлопья снега целуют кожу, холод обжигает, пока они тают. Снежинки застревают в ресницах, в волосах. Небо тяжело нависает снежной тучей. Не разглядеть ни звезд, ни луны, ни огней деревни внизу. Дерек видит лишь мягкое свечение в оконце хижины да свет, пробивающийся вокруг двери.

Когда он входит в хижину, мир застывает. Дерек стоит, беспомощный и очарованный, пока снег тает, тонкими струйками стекая по горячей коже. Стайлз собрал все стеганые и шерстяные одеяла и устроил гнездышко у очага, да еще сварил похлебку из припасов, доставленных бетами Дерека. Он выглядит насытившимся, раскрасневшийся и словно светящийся, вся хижина пропахла сладким, его удовольствием. Лениво полуприкрытые глаза и изогнутые губы, и Дерек кидается в омут с головой.

– Иди в кровать, – просит Стайлз, и он, споткнувшись, движется вперед и опускается на колени у вороха одеял. Его одежда влажная от снега и пота. Он не может замарать такое ложе – брачное ложе, шепчет какая-то часть мозга – сапогами и рабочей одеждой. – Просто обними меня. Побудь со мной.

Он должен сказать Стайлзу, что не может этого. Он дает Скотту вывернуться из его хватки, стягивает сапоги, раздевается и оставляет грязные тряпки у двери. Умывает лицо, стирает грязь с тела и накидывает чистую рубаху, а Стайлз все это время смотрит на него жадными глазами, чуть приоткрыв рот. Ощущая себя слишком неотесанным и неуклюжим, он плюхается на колени в центр Стайлзова гнезда и принимает еду, которую тот ему дает. У Дерека кружится голова от витающей в воздухе смеси его запаха с запахом Стайлза.

Похлебка теплая и сдобрена пряностями. Стайлз ненасытно наблюдает, как он ест, и довольно вскидывается, когда он просит добавку. Дерека до боли влечет к нему. Он знает: попроси сейчас, когда Стайлз такой разморенный и довольный, когда он устроил гнездо для них, когда он так охвачен плотской радостью течки, Стайлз позволит Дереку ублажить себя и телом, и узлом. Он доедает, тепло постепенно вновь согревает кости, и вокруг хижины завывает ветер, и снег все идет, идет и идет, и он хочет попросить, но не просит.

– Кажется, зима никогда не кончится, – говорит Стайлз, когда стены вздрагивают от сильного порыва ветра. Он убирает пустые тарелки и зажигает единственную лампу, толкает Дерека вниз, пока тот не укладывается на кровать в теплые одеяла, и ложится на бок, закинув ноги на ногу Дереку и устроив голову на вытянутой руке Дерека. Дерек не мешает ему улечься так, как хочется, и закрывает глаза от удовольствия их близости.

– Весной на нижних склонах цветов, как звезд, не сосчитать. Поют жаворонки и дрозды, слышен смех детей, которые взбираются на склоны и скатываются вниз. Озеро голубое и глубокое, можно спрыгнуть с высокой скалы и все равно не достичь дна. Можно бежать по лесу многие мили, через ручьи и реки, мимо столь древних деревьев, что потребуется десять человек, чтобы обхватить ствол руками, можно набрести на рощи, полные такой старой магии, что захочется чихать. И если бежать еще дальше, то можно достичь моря, так и не выйдя из леса. Весна полна обещания, лето жаркое и долгое, осенью деревья горят красками, на зиму скидывают листву, которая тоже по-своему красива. А здесь наверху в ясную ночь можно дотронуться до луны.

Стайлз вздыхает, придвигаясь ближе.  
– Я бы мог полюбить это все. Глядя твоими глазами, я бы мог научиться это любить.

Они тихо разговаривают, обмениваясь тайнами и историями. Дерек рассказывает Стайлзу о своей стае: как Эрика учится кузнечному делу, как Бойд и Айзек работают на постоялом дворе и присматривают за небольшой фермой в сезон окота. О нраве Эрики, как они с Айзеком ссорятся, точно брат и сестра, и как она затихает с Бойдом. Рассказывает Стайлзу о других жителях деревни, о травниках и друидах. Рассказывает, как ездит в город продавать шерсть, как облачается в одежды купца и как странно натягивать на себя высокомерие, подражать старшим по рангу, людям с их обычаями и запретами, и Стайлз говорит ему, что Дерек стоит тысячи таких, в его голосе столько страсти, что у Дерека перехватывает дыхание.

Стайлз рассказывает об отце, о матери, как она начала все больше забывать и могла заблудиться, будучи слишком молодой, чтобы так заболеть. Каким тихим и грустным стал отец, как крепко они держались друг друга. Он рассказывает Дереку о Скотте, о Лидии, как они вместе росли, как ссорились и мирились. Рассказывает о городских ярмарках, гильдиях, университетах с алхимиками, историками, законоведами и докторами, о людях, приходящих из далеких стран, чтобы торговать и работать. Его рассказ полон жизни, любовь Стайлза к городу и его жителям звучит в каждом слове. Он хочет поступить в один из университетов, изучать древние языки и риторику, возможно, право, жить в городе в гуще событий. Дерек слушает, купается в его голосе, пока Стайлз лениво перебирает его черные пряди, голос становится все тише и тише, когда его клонит в сон, когда его постепенно начинает накрывать очередная волна течки.

Они лежат, прижавшись друг к другу, и Дерек гладит Стайлза по волосам, спине, пока Стайлз, обхватив пальцами член, доводит себя до кульминации, очаровательно раскрасневшийся и жаждущий, пока он, тяжело дыша, выгибается в оргазме, длящемся, кажется, целую вечность. Воспользовавшись смазкой Стайлза, Дерек почти сразу кончает следом, быстро набухает узел, как у юного волка от запаха омеги. Он толкается в собственный кулак, а Стайлз наблюдает с сонным интересом, и теплое тело, прижимающееся к нему, служит Дереку якорем. Он засыпает с наполовину опавшим узлом, не до донца осознавая, где заканчивается его тело и начинается тело Стайлза, да и не хочет этого осознавать.

Когда Дерек просыпается, мир как будто приглушили. Снаружи заносы снега, с крыши хижины свисают сосульки, последние подарки зимы преображают все в белое и чистое. Он покидает спящего Стайлза, перекидывается в волка и прыгает в снег, при беге дыхание выходит из пасти клубками пара. Позади в снегу остается борозда. Он бежит, и все кажется пронзительным и невинным. Он чувствует себя сильнее, более ловким и зорким. Он катается по нетронутой целине на спине просто так, себе в удовольствие, ныряет в сугроб, ощутив интересный запах, пугает куропатку до окоченения и, довольно вывалив язык, мчится дальше. Он прыгает в другой сугроб, зарываясь носом в снег, а потом взвивается вверх. Дерек вот-вот начнет гоняться за собственным хвостом, когда приходит в себя. Он возвращается в хижину за одеждой, потом несет ее в пасти до пещеры. А когда обращается в человека, то на сердце легко, а нос холодный.

За время пурги окотились три овцы. У одной здоровая пара ягнят, все трое устроились на соломе в аккуратную линию. У второй тоже двойня, но выжил только один. Тело третьей уже остыло на соломе, а ягненок жмется к нему. Дерек вздыхает, на несколько мгновений опустив плечи. Возможно, уже слишком поздно пристраивать детеныша к другой матери, но он все равно пытается. Заворачивает сироту в шкуру мертвого ягненка и сажает всех близко друг к другу в один загон: овцу, двойняшку и оставшегося малыша, чтобы их запахи смешались.  
– Хорошая девочка, – тихо говорит он, мимоходом проводя ладонью по спине овцы. – Ты справилась.

И оставляет их в загоне. Здесь немного холоднее, чем ему хотелось бы, поэтому он разжигает небольшую жаровню посреди пещеры, потом обходит остальных ягнят, гладит их по спинкам, чтобы они привыкали к нему. Некоторые овцы бьют копытом, когда он приближается слишком близко, и он оставляет их в покое. Нет никого свирепее матери с детенышем, поэтому он держится на почтительном расстоянии, убирая в загоне вокруг них. Дерек до сих пор ощущает прилив силы, такой, словно он всю ночь бежал со стаей, разделил с ними кровать, а утром трапезу, словно у него полон живот и беты под боком.

Соития не было. Он не должен ощущать, будто каким-то образом его стало больше. Дерек подкладывает еще торфа в огонь. Краем глаза он замечает осиротевшего ягненка, который кормится от овцы, виляя хвостиком от старания, пока овца покорно стоит, принимая свою двойню с простым материнским инстинктом. Возможно, их смешавшийся запах запутал его волка. Возможно, Стайлз не ощутит того же, не ощутит этой тянущей жажды, этого тепла, расцветающего в сердце. Соития не было, но воспоминание о прошедшей ночи подернуто теплой дымкой, оно придаст ему сил на долгие дни и одинокие ночи. Сцепки не было, но они были близки, сонно делились секретами, пока в очаге потрескивало пламя и ветер бился о стены. Дерек прижимает пальцы к губам. Он надеется, что Стайлз не ощущает такого же. Он врет.

Снаружи начинает идти снег. Не обращая внимания, Дерек продолжает работать. Две овцы рожают одновременно в разных концах пещеры, обе первогодки, у одной ягненок идет задом, и Дереку кажется, что его разрывает на трое: между овцами и тягой, тягой к Стайлзу. Он упирается лбом в бок овцы, осторожно вытягивая ягненка, переполошенный трепет сердца которого стучит в ушах. Когда ягненок полностью выходит, Дерек раскачивает его, прочищая легкие, а овца, тяжело дыша, оседает в солому. Детеныш вздрагивает, пробуждаясь к жизни, и Дерек укладывает его у головы матери, надеясь, что его запах поможет ей справиться с усталостью, пробудит материнский инстинкт и заставит покормить ягненка. Он спешит к другой овце, потом к следующей, пока все мысли о Стайлзе не вытесняет утомительная череда родов.

Когда наступает временное затишье, уже темно. Он не видит ни звезд, ни луны, снег густо валит, вонзаясь в него, пока он укрепляет вход в пещеру на ночь и пробивается к хижине. Он весь грязный, замерзший и усталый, одежда пропахла овцами, завывание ветра - единственное, что он слышит. Дерек почти ослеп из-за метели. Только потому, что ему так хорошо знакома эта земля, он может отыскать хижину с закрытыми глазами. Он ведет рукой по стене и тянется к щеколде…

Рука шарит в пустом воздухе, и мир застывает. Он стоит на пороге, выпустив когти, глаза горят красным, а полезшие клыки готовы разрывать. Внутрь намело снега, у двери навалило сугроб, и гуляет ветер. Стайлза нет, но Дерек не чует ни самозванцев, ни угрозы. Лишь течку Стайлза и их смешанный запах. Единственное живое существо в хижине – Скотт, жмущийся к очагу и склонивший голову против ветра. Дерек глубоко вдыхает, пытаясь учуять след, понять, как давно ушел Стайлз. Снежная буря в ближайшее время не закончится, и даже хорошо экипированному оборотню в трезвом уме пришлось бы несладко. Стайлз – человеческая омега в течке, в течке, которая сжигает его, вытягивает энергию и лишает разума. Пиши пропало.

Дерек полностью обращается в волка и переступает свалившиеся кучей влажные одежды. Подбежав к нему, Скотт лижет морду, а потом слегка бодает и вновь затаивается у очага. Дерек толкает дверь, чтобы она закрылась, медленно сходит с порога, пытаясь уловить запах, отыскать след. Ни того, ни другого – снега нанесло слишком много, стерты любые признаки присутствия Стайлза. Дерек все равно двигается вперед, по нескольку шагов за раз, вслушиваясь в любой звук, глубоко вдыхая бьющие в лицо порывы ветра. Он идет медленно, снег жжет глаза и нос. Требуются усилия, чтобы сохранять спокойствие, не дать себе бездумно бегать кругами, используя лишь силу и скорость и ни одно из чувств. Он ищет, выкладывая узор веера, возвращаясь каждый раз к хижине, пока лапы не немеют, а холод не пробирается до самых костей; снег сосульками намерзает на шкуре, от дыхания морда покрывается коркой льда.

Ему бы сейчас в свое логово, к стае, а не гоняться за запахом, который уже утерян, не рыскать в поисках давно заметенных следов. Хочется завыть, сбежать вниз по склону, отыскать своих бет, разделить с ними кровать и тепло, их связь, найти в них утешение. Он не может передохнуть. Он ощущает каждый разум своей спящей стаи, позволяет себе на несколько мгновений окунуться в их покой. Он чувствует их очертания: разум Эрики – потрескивающий огонь, танцующее пламя, Айзека – пробивающиеся из земли ростки, ветвь шиповника, Бойда – прохладное и глубокое озеро, нагретый солнцем камень на берегу. Он почти пропускает новую слабую связь, похожую на легчайшее дуновение. Она хрупкая и дрожащая, исчезающий запах пряного чая, ощущение страницы под кончиками пальцев. Дерек отряхивается, снег слетает со шкуры. Стайлз жив.

На этот раз у него есть направление, он движется вперед, используя связь, как маяк. Он ухватывает запах – это якорь, блеск карих глаз на солнце, созвездие родинок на коже. Он идет по следу, пока не замечает темные очертания деревьев, и он знает с непоколебимой уверенностью, что Стайлз там, что он все еще жив. Он срывается на бег, глаза горят красным. Дерек подавляет порыв завыть. Стайлз все еще жив, он близко, и только это важно.

В леске, сдерживающем самые сильные порывы ветра, спокойнее. Стайлз с закрытыми глазами сидит на земле, опираясь о ствол дерева. Он босой в одной широкой рубахе. К нему холодно прикасаться. Дерек чуть толкает его и тихо скулит, не в силах справиться с собой. Стайлз хмурится, приоткрывая веки. Взгляд пустой, глаза горят на бледном застывшем лице. Дерек вновь его толкает, вжимается носом в его ладонь, пытаясь заставить его двигаться, встать. Стайлз лишь снова хмурится и, кажется, не замечает ни холода, ни опасности. Губы беззвучно шевелятся, вновь и вновь что-то повторяя. Дерек пытается его растолкать, не получает никакого ответа, поэтому перекидывается в человека и склоняется к нему.  
– Стайлз, ты меня слышишь?

Стайлз несколько мгновений смотрит ему в глаза, потом сосредотачивается на чем-то другом, что видно ему одному.  
– Надо было его найти, – бормочет он, ведя пальцами по стволу дерева.

– Что найти? Что ты потерял? – спрашивает Дерек, взяв Стайлза за плечи. – Посмотри на меня. Поговори со мной. Стайлз!

– Не вижу его. Не знаю… как мне узнать, если я его не вижу? Я не могу его потерять, не могу и не стану, – шепчет Стайлз, хватая Дерека за запястья. У него пальцы ледяные, но неожиданно сильные в его бреду. – Мне надо было посмотреть, не сменилось ли послание.

Маяк.

– Все хорошо, – мягко говорит Дерек. – В королевстве все хорошо.

– Ты видел? Ты клянешься? Честью?

– Клянусь честью, – отвечает Дерек, потому что на свою честь ему плевать, ему нужна не она, а живой Стайлз. Стайлз кивает, пытается встать. Дерек подхватывает его, когда он спотыкается, поднимает на руки и несет сквозь валящий с неба снег, вьюга жалит обнаженную кожу, пока он медленно бредет к хижине. Стайлз – безвольный куль в его руках, голова запрокидывается назад, когда Дерек увязает в очередном сугробе, бесчисленное множество раз чуть не оступается, а холод обжигает, но он продолжает идти. Стайлз дергается и что-то бормочет, потерявшись в кошмарном сне, от него разит страхом. Дерек, как может, сгибается над ним, пытаясь закрыть от ветра и понимая: он настолько устал, что они оба могут погибнуть, что последние капли его физического резерва уходят на эту отчаянную дорогу.

Он пинком раскрывает дверь, вваливается внутрь, падает в тающий снег и застывает. Теперь они могут поспать. Все будет хорошо, они добрались до логова. Его конечности тяжелые, как свинец, и ему холодно, так холодно, мысли в голове затихают и успокаиваются. Все будет…

Скотт блеет ему громко в ухо, бодает в лоб. И опять, потом опять, а Дерек лишь стонет. Дерек одаривает его взглядом красных глаз альфы, чтобы унять животное, но Скотт только блеет снова. Он провел слишком много времени со Стайлзом, чтобы слушаться. Он снова и снова бодается, пока Дерек не начинает чувствовать что-то еще помимо холода и усталости, начинает чувствовать искру гнева, когда, пошатываясь, поднимается, чтобы поймать ягненка, встает и покачивается, а Скотт отскакивает в сторону и злобно смотрит на него из-за вороха одеял. Дерек запускает когти себе в бедра, чтобы запустить исцеление, и почти вскрикивает, когда в конечности возвращается тепло, а вместе с ним приходит боль. Он глубоко дышит, переживая ее, и принимается за работу, несмотря на огонь, обжигающий ноги изнутри. Выметает снег из хижины, закрывает дверь и задвигает засов. Убирает заслонку с очага, дует на угли, пока они не разгораются красным, подкладывает хворост, а потом и торф. Ставит чайник, котелок с похлебкой, зажигает лампу и вздыхает, потом еще раз, накидывает на плечи кожух и некрепко его завязывает.

Дерек опускается на колени возле Стайлза, неуклюже раскинувшегося на полу во влажной прилипшей к спине рубахе. Он дышит медленно, пульс едва бьется. Кажется, что его больше ничего не держит на этом свете. Он, как марионетка, не подает никаких признаков жизни, когда Дерек стягивает с него рубаху, не жалуется, когда его растирают колючим шерстяным одеялом. Стайлз даже не шевелится, когда Дерек кутает его в одно одеяло за другим, пока снаружи не остаются лишь лицо и несколько прядей волос. Дерек подтягивает кровать к самому очагу, поднимает Стайлза и аккуратно укладывает на нее, отводит выбившуюся прядь со лба. Он долго смотрит на Стайлза, запоминая черты лица, которые, как он думал, больше никогда не увидит. Он знает, знает, что хорошо это для него не закончится, что Стайлз вернется к отцу, в город. Но еще знает, что Стайлз будет жить, будет в безопасности, и большего ему не нужно. Этого достаточно. Он проводит большим пальцем по нижней губе Стайлза, хоть ненадолго не сдерживая эмоций. Сердце ноет от сладкой тоски, и он купается в ней, предаваясь боли и желанию, он пересчитывает ресницы Стайлза и прокладывает пути между веснушек.

Покормив Скотта, он садится на стул рядом со Стайлзом и ждет. Стайлз постепенно согревается, сердце бьется немного быстрее, дыхание становится чуть более уверенным. Он начинает пахнуть жизнью, когда температура медленно ползет вверх, к щекам возвращается цвет. Его колотит, зубы стучат, дрожь сотрясает его всего, пока тело борется, чтобы выжить, чтобы согреться. Дерек кладет ладонь Стайлзу на лоб, на щеку, и Стайлз тянется навстречу ему и хмурит брови, когда приблизиться не получается, в его запахе появляется беспокойство, когда он пытается пошевелиться, но не может в западне из согревающих одеял.  
– Все хорошо, – успокаивает Дерек слегка хриплым голосом. – Ты уже в безопасности.

Стайлз немного утихает, но его все еще трясет, он тяжело дышит, не сумев свернуться в клубок. Он открывает глаза и смотрит прямо на Дерека, но кажется, на самом деле его не видит.  
– Холодно, – выдыхает он. – Так холодно, не могу… прошу.

– Что тебе нужно? – спрашивает Дерек, задержав руку над плечом Стайлза. Стайлз вновь пытается пошевелиться, пытается сесть, но Дерек вжимает его в кровать, не давая сбросить одеяла.

– Ты нужен. Ты всегда так далеко, а я… мне холодно. Иди ко мне.

Он слишком устал, чтобы возражать. Дерек молит богов о прощении, тащит за край одеяла, разматывает Стайлза, скидывая одеяла на пол. Стайлз бледный и холодный. Когда Дерек укладывается в кровать, то кожа Стайлза ледяная на ощупь, он кажется не совсем живым. Он пахнет неправильно, и волк в Дереке берет верх, им овладевает какой-то инстинкт, с которым он даже не борется, которому не сопротивляется. Дерек начинает с пальцев Стайлза, берет кончики в рот и держит там, пока они не нагреваются, потом облизывает каждую фалангу. Дальше запястья, и он обводит языком каждую точку пульса, выискивая остатки солоноватого пота на коже. Это же он проделывает на изгибах локтей, аккуратно вылизывая нежную кожу, придавив Стайлза всем своим телом, не давая пошевелиться. Добравшись до ушной раковины, Дерек наслаждается каждой секундой, собирая сладкие стоны, облизывает и посасывает, находит все местечки, от прикосновения к которым тот вздрагивает и подвывает.

Он сгребает несколько одеял с пола, кое-как накидывает на них, а потом возвращается к впадине между ключиц Стайлза, проходится по тонкой коже на косточках и движется к плечам. Дерек мог бы укусить здесь, получить отличное средство воздействия, сделать волчонка послушным и тихим, безвольным и податливым. Но вместо этого он вылизывает кожу, пока она не становится теплой и покрасневшей, осторожно гладит по рукам пальцами с выпущенными когтями. Он чует, как Стайлз постепенно возбуждается, вновь возвращается течка, когда опасность отступает, и успокаивает его тихим порыкиванием, сильнее вдавливает в кровать своим телом.

Соски Стайлза затвердевают, когда Дерек ласкает их губами, языком, вновь и вновь вылизывает сморщенную кожу, пока она не припухает, пока Стайлз не запускает пальцы в волосы Дерека, оттягивая, чтобы тот остановился, но все равно выгибается навстречу Дерекова рта, издавая сладкие стоны мольбы. Он вновь рычит, чтобы успокоить Стайлза, и принимается за другой сосок, и очень скоро Стайлз трется об его бедро возбужденным естеством.  
– Пожалуйста, – стонет Стайлз, но не говорит, о чем просит, что ему нужно, поэтому Дерек продолжает, он прокладывает дорожку по центру его груди, нежно прикусывает намек на остатки детского жирка на животе, пока Стайлз не начинает стонать и вновь выгибается. Дерек шикает на него, не останавливаясь, и добирается до места, где запах Стайлза самый сильный, носом зарывается в паховые волосы, жадно облизывает яички, основание члена.

Стайлз непристойно ведет бедрами, сдавливает пятками бока Дерека, неуклюже пытаясь удовлетворить свое желание. Дерек вновь его унимает, пригвождает бедра, своим весом зажимает его ноги. Он идеально пахнет, жизнью и теплом, собственной смазкой и потом, он созревший и чувствительный, жаждущий заполучить узел, обрести пару. Дерек ведет губами по его члену, легко прикасаясь к стволу, а потом целует по всей длине. Он повторяет это вновь и вновь, пока губы не блестят от смазки, пока Стайлз до боли не тянет его за волосы, пытаясь поторопить, взять то, что он хочет, достичь пика. Дерек улыбается, снова обнюхивает его пах, зубами прихватывает волоски в основании члена. Он дает Стайлзу развести ноги, чуть приподнять бедра, и на этот раз спускается еще ниже, ввинчивает язык в дырку, подрагивающую и все еще пустую.

Стайлз пятками надавливает Дереку на плечи, еще больше выгибает спину, пока его задница не отрывается от кровати, и Дерек словно попадает в преисподнюю, настоящую преисподнюю, потому что он не может, не должен, но узел уже набухает, твердый член трется о постель. Стайлз сам себя предлагает, просит взять его. Это было бы так просто, но и того, что есть, почти достаточно, он руками приподнимает бедра Стайлза, языком обводит текущую дырку, открывая его, горячего и готового. Дерек долго вылизывает его, пока Стайлз не начинает всхлипывать, пока не скулит, и хватает всего нескольких прикосновений к члену, чтобы Стайлз кончил, его дырка сжимается под языком Дерека, член дергается в руке Дерека.

Не успев до конца излиться, Стайлз подтягивает Дерека к себе вверх и покрывает его лицо лихорадочными поцелуями, его жадные пальцы пачкают смазкой лицо Дерека, щетину – он помечает Дерека так же уверенно, как Дерек пометил его. Дерек толкается ему в живот, впивается зубами в тюфяк у плеча Стайлза, пока тот гладит его по спине, волосам, теперь его прикосновения нежны – из них ушло отчаяние. Они живы. Они оба живы, и Стайлз прикасается к нему, как к чему-то ценному. Кончая, Дерек целует его, потому что они живы, и у Стайлза самый красивый рот, который ему только доводилось видеть, и Дерек будет любить Стайлза до самой смерти.

Они едят, замотавшись в одеяла, спят в объятиях друг друга, не размыкая их до утра.

За ними следят. Дерек чувствует это, пока работает, – между лопатками покалывает. Ночью течка Стайлза наконец отступила, и он приходит в пещеру по настоянию Дерека тепло укутанный и наблюдает за его работой, не сопротивляясь стремлению Дерека опекать. Дерек устал, он ослаблен холодом, утомлен борьбой с течкой Стайлза. Он сомневается, что сможет самостоятельно защитить Стайлза, поэтому рассказывает о ходах в конце пещеры, показывает веревку, за которую нужно держаться, чтобы выйти к деревне.  
– Если что-то случится, то со мной все будет в порядке, – убеждает он, не обращая внимания на прищуренные глаза и нахмуренные брови Стайлза. За ними следят, но умело, осторожно. Дерек идет с прямой спиной, подавляя усталость, никаких пошатываний или резких движений. Он закрывает занавески на окне хижины, перед тем как сесть, перед тем как выказать хоть крупицу слабости. Он показывает Стайлзу, где спрятаны ножи, где лежит кошель с монетами, если потребуется уходить ночью, и Стайлз сердито хмурится, толкает Дерека к стене и целует его, пока тот не замолкает.

Кровать они не передвинули обратно, и вновь ложатся вместе. Дерек слишком утомлен, чтобы быть способным на большее, чем просто закрыть глаза. Он засыпает, ощущая, как Стайлз снова и снова пропускает его волосы сквозь пальцы.

Последний ягненок рождается в полдень следующего дня. Некоторые овцы уже отпущены на нижние пастбища, они установили крепкую связь со своими ягнятами, и их можно выводить из загонов, можно выпасать на склонах. Снег быстро тает, вьюга кажется давним кошмаром. Еще неделя здесь, и он закончит. Странно думать о Стайлзе в окружении своей стаи, о нем не в этом уединенном мирке, состоящем из хижины, пещеры и горы. Дерек не знает, углядит ли Стайлз маяк из его домика. Не знает, понравятся ли Стайлзу лес, ручей. Когда он говорит Стайлзу, что родился последний ягненок, Стайлз, кажется, что-то хочет сказать, но потом лишь улыбается и целует его в щеку.  
– Все хорошо прошло?

Дерек кивает, очарованный сияющими на солнце глазами Стайлза, изгибом его губ. С его появлением деревня закипит сплетнями…

Когда Стайлз поселится в его доме, Дерек останется в хижине. Бойд позаботится о Стайлзе, о стае. Если потребуется, они смогут сбежать. Дерек выиграет для них время, останется здесь и отведет от них волка.  
– Да, хорошо, – тихо говорит он. Когда он поднимается, то колени ломит от холода. Стиснув зубы, он идет со Стайлзом в хижину. Дерек улавливает запах волка в дуновении ветра и в немом вызове скалит клыки. Стайлз пихает его плечом в плечо, а Скотт играет у их ног. Что бы ни происходило, все будет хорошо.

Той ночью они выходят посмотреть на маяк. Стайлз вздыхает, опустив голову Дереку на плечо.  
– Послание изменилось? – шепотом спрашивает Дерек, хотя знает ответ.

– Я не хочу уходить, – глухо бормочет Стайлз. Дерек гладит его по волосам, глядя на деревню внизу.

– Ты должен. Ты должен жить своей жизнью. В городе, с отцом, который тебя любит. Читать книги и доводить профессоров.

– Там не будет тебя.

Дерек, не отводя взгляда от деревни, с легкостью интересуется:  
– Какое я имею значение? – и потом молчит. Стайлз пахнет обидой и раздражением, но Дерек ничего не произносит. Он слышит вой вдали. Чем скорее Стайлз уйдет, тем лучше. Они до сих пор спят вместе. Стайлз задумчив и сердит. Дерек обхватывает его со спины, переплетает их пальцы и укладывает их Стайлзу на живот, целует Стайлза в затылок. Ему не отвечают, но запах Стайлза и тепло его тела успокаивают.

Он делает первый глоток чая, когда чует волка, теперь ближе, слишком близко. Дерек молча жестом отправляет Стайлза в конец пещеры, откатывает камень от тайного лаза.  
– Иди! – шепотом приказывает он и разворачивается к входу в пещеру, где волк уже переступает порог. – Сейчас же! – и он прыгает, выпустив когти, и уже готов перекинуться, и непрошеный гость делает то же самое, когда…

– Скотт! – кричит Стайлз. – Дерек, это Скотт! – и Дерек, втянув когти, валится на волка, тяжело дыша.

– Скотт. Твой друг, – бесцветно говорит он. – Оборотень.

Он скатывается со Скотта и смотрит на Стайлза.

– Разве я этого не упоминал? – простодушно спрашивает Стайлз. Дерек издает глухой рык. Стайлз не обращает на него внимания, он бросается к Скотту, и они смеются и резвятся, как два волчонка, бойко переговариваются, общаясь на языке оборванных фраз и прикосновений, который понятен лишь им двоим. Дерек встает и направляется обратно в хижину, глубоко дыша, чтобы не утратить контроля. Стайлз уходит, покидает его жизнь так же быстро, как вошел в нее, и Дерек ничего не может сделать, чтобы это остановить. Стайлз заживет в счастье и благоденствии. Возможно, иногда он вспомнит Дерека, вспомнит гору. Дерек надеется, что это станет ему утешением, спасительным воспоминанием. Стайлз найдет себе пару, хорошего альфу, который поддержит его в учебе, который будет знать, как успокоить его волнение, который выслушает поток его слов и идей. Он свяжет судьбу с кем-то из хорошей семьи, которая не воюет и не убивает королей. Он будет в безопасности от рыскающего буквально на границе Дерековой осведомленности волка.

Дерек оглядывает хижину в поисках вещей Стайлза, но тот пришел сюда с пустыми руками. Забирать нечего, нет никаких воспоминаний, которые можно унести, чтобы Дереку было легче пережить его уход. Дерек хочет отдать Стайлзу все книги, потому что они уже пахнут так, словно принадлежат ему, книги дорогие и нравятся Стайлзу. Он проводит пальцами по корешкам. Книги потрепаны от долгого использования. Стайлз помечал страницы яркими обрезками тканей, он так часто брал их, что они пропахли им, каждая страница испещрена прикосновениями длинных проворных пальцев, прочитана и перечитана. Дерек уберет их в сундук, спрячет под кроватью. Завернет в овчину, чтобы запах не донимал его. Или отдаст Стайлзу и будет надеяться, что тот найдет им применение.

Звон их смеха отчетливо слышен в застывшем воздухе. Они говорят об отце Стайлза, что он преуспевает, о мирных переговорах и послах. Они поднимаются к хижине, и Дерек окидывает единственную комнату свежим взглядом. Она – доказательство его вины. Как и кровать с гнездом из одеял, как и запахи их близости, совместного сна. Дерек может сколько угодно рассказывать, как спал на лавке ночь за ночью, но у очага стоит кровать, которая пахнет его слабостью, пахнет Стайлзовой жаждой, которая говорит о том, как он чуть не потерял Стайлза, как чуть не опоздал защитить и уберечь. Он может выстирать одеяла в озере. Отнести их на берег, намочить. Истратить все куски мыла Айзека на них. В следующем году они будут пахнуть лавандой и плесенью, отдавать застарелостью из-за длительного неиспользования, и Дерек сможет лежать под ними и не думать о Стайлзе. Он улыбается собственной глупости, пока готовит для Скотта и Стайлза, берет последние остатки хлеба, сыра и вяленого окорока, выкладывает их на лучшие тарелки, наливает в кружки молока.

Они заходят рука об руку. Одно плечо Скотта слегка присыпано снегом.

– В снежки играли? – спрашивает Дерек и улыбается, когда Скотт сердито смотрит на Стайлза. – Иди поешь. Ты, должно быть, голоден с дороги.

– Спасибо. Да, у меня едва было время присесть, как мне приказали привести Стайлза обратно, – делится Скотт, посылая очередной взгляд Стайлзу. Тот нахально улыбается и разводит руками.

– Я оставил записку. Не моя вина, что все люди отца неучи. Кроме того, я был в безопасности.

У Скотта рот полон хлеба, но его выражение лица говорит само за себя. Дерек садится на табурет, достает из кармана рукопись учета и отмечает последнего появившегося на свет ягненка, его состояние и дату рождения. Когда поднимает взгляд, то Стайлз смотрит на него.  
– Что?

– Скажи Скотту, что я был в безопасности. Скажи, что он – старая перечница, и… – он осекается, когда Скотт издает низкое рычание.

– Ты провел меня, ты провел всех, кому приказали тебя охранять, ты…

– Хватит! – рявкает Дерек. – Стайлз достаточно взрослый, чтобы совершать собственные ошибки. Я недолго его знаю, но ему вряд ли просто так стоит верить на слово. Если он вас всех обманул, то это ваша забота.

Глаза Скотта наливаются красным, медленно вытягиваются когти. Дерек не реагирует на вызов, а просто ждет, когда он возьмет себя в руки. Стайлз молчит, и когда Дерек смотрит на него, то прочесть по его лицу ничего не получается.  
– Я не хочу уходить. Теперь я знаю, что отец в безопасности. Я мог бы остаться здесь, мог бы…

– Нет, – холодно, насколько в силах, отзывается Дерек. Ему тяжело глядеть на Стайлза, наблюдать, как обида расцветает на его лице. – Нет, – повторяет он, потому что Стайлз способен «нет» превратить в «да», подорвать его сопротивление и поспорить, что сажа бела. – У нас был уговор, и мы будем его придерживаться, – Дерек использует альфа-голос, пусть у Скотта и встают волосы дыбом от него, и пристально смотрит на Стайлза, пока тот не опускает взгляд на свои руки, стиснув зубы, а в глазах все равно горит гнев. Дерек поворачивается к Скотту и спокойно произносит: – Погода уже наладилась. Если вы выйдете сейчас, то к полудню окажетесь на тракте, а королевские дороги всегда в порядке.

Скотт переводит взгляд с Дерека на Стайлза и обратно. Он еще неопытный альфа, не привык пользоваться своей силой, иначе, Дерек уверен, Скотт бы уже вцепился когтями ему в глотку.

– Я… – Стайлз откашливается. – Я попрощаюсь со Скоттом.

Со все еще горящими щеками он поспешно выходит, не глядя ни на кого, и в каждом его движении сквозит злость. Скотт начинает говорить, но Дерек вскидывает руку, ждет, пока Стайлз доберется до пещеры, потом ее опускает.

– Ты… ты обидел его! Ты знаешь, как редко он кому-то… доверяется?! А ты… ты вышвырнул Стайлза. Ты недостоин даже смотреть на него, мне следует поквитаться с тобой за это! 

Дерек сутулит плечи, ощущая непреодолимую усталость.  
– Я бы не сопротивлялся, – отвечает он, закрывая глаза. Ему нужно поспать. Каждый год сезон окота вытягивает из него все силы. Стайлз взял еще больше, и Дерек с готовностью их отдал. Скотт встает, подходит к нему и опускает ладонь ему на лоб.

– Ты горишь, – восклицает он, вглядываясь в Дерека и втягивая носом его запах.

– Я выживу, – выдыхает Дерек. – Но я слаб, слишком слаб, чтобы уберечь его. Лучше, если он уйдет до того, как опасность сама нагрянет сюда. Думаю, в схватке ты взял бы надо мной верх, а ты лишь волчонок, – когда он открывает глаза, Скотт слегка улыбается.

– Ты его любишь.

Будто ничего не услышав, Дерек говорит:  
– При постоялом дворе есть мои лошади. Возьми их, они будут свежими для путешествия. В кошеле у очага монеты и моя печатка. Если потребуется, воспользуйся ими. Мое имя даст вам некоторую защиту, пусть оно и запятнано.

Скотт склоняет голову набок:  
– Он тебе хоть сказал, кто он?

Дерек смеживает веки, не в силах выносить сочувствие Скотта, его жалость.

– Все называют его Стайлз, – отвечает он, не поднимая глаз, когда Скотт встает. Уже на пороге тот оборачивается, и солнце высвечивает его силуэт темным, а выражения лица не видно. – Поторопись. А когда вы доберетесь до деревни, скажи моим волкам, чтоб бежали. Они знают, куда. Только не говори Стайлзу. Обещай не говорить Стайлзу, – просит Дерек. Скотт колеблется. – Пожалуйста, я их альфа. Я должен… по меньшей мере должен попытаться уберечь их, – произносит он. Через несколько долгих секунд Скотт кивает и, повернувшись, закрывает за собой дверь. Дерек впивается когтями в лавку, когда они уходят вниз в долину, тихо переговариваясь. Он не завоет. У него есть гордость.

Той ночью он впивается зубами в руку, чтобы заглушить себя. Полная луна висит высоко в небе, заставляя кровь кипеть в жилах и затуманивая разум. Все пахнет Стайлзом, куда ни глянь, везде видны следы его пребывания, начиная с книг и заканчивая пряностями, которые он добавляет в чай. Дерек впивается зубами в ладонь, храня молчание и замерев, пока рот не наполняется кровью. Он сидит, сжавшись в углу хижины, как напуганный ребенок. Достаточно один раз завыть, и стая вернется, придет Дереку на помощь. Единственный звук, и он заберет стаю Дерека, и их бегство будет впустую. Дерек стискивает зубы на ладони, и когда Питер является со своей новой стаей, он не издает ни звука. Дерек даже не сопротивляется. На снег капает кровь с руки, когда его несут. У него даже нет сил на исцеление.

Он приходит в себя в цепях. Время размыто. Питер то добр, то жесток. Он говорит об узах пары, о стаях, рассказывает, как легко Дереку освободиться, как Питер все исправит. Как они вновь станут стаей, вернут свои земли и имя. Дерек молчит.  
– Просто завой, – советует Питер. – Позови их. Позови свою омегу, и он свернет горы, чтобы добраться до тебя.

Дерек скулит от боли, оседая в кандалах, пока плечи не выворачивает. Но воя не издает. Питер уходит. Кожа горит, суставы ломит. Питеру даже не надо особо пытать Дерека. Его разум и тело все делают за него. Хотя от этого когти Питера не кажутся тупыми, а кулаки мягкими. Дерек не знает, когда Питер вновь возвращается. Он опять пытается его убедить, говорит о старом доме, вспоминает, как тот был прекрасен, как хорошо и легко они жили. Дерек не отвечает. Питер говорит об их будущем, о сохранении рода, он гладит Дерека по волосам, делясь с ним планами мягким голосом. Дерек молчит, считая каждый свой вздох.

– Ты бы мог обладать столь многим, – шепчет Питер, целуя Дерека в лоб. – Зачем связываться узами пары с сыном короля и никак этим не пользоваться? – тихо спрашивает он добрым голосом, а глаза полны жалости. Дерек не отвечает, держит свое сердце на замке. Перед уходом Питер ударяет его головой об стену, бешено рыча в лицо, – вот его честность. Дерек даже не вздрагивает.

Высоко над ним сквозь решетку видны звезды. Дерек представляет себе маяк, чтобы успокоить разум, но сейчас маяк не нужен. Сын короля со своим отцом. Нет нужды унимать тревожные мысли наследника трона мерцающим огоньком на склоне. Стайлзу не из-за чего переживать. Дерек смотрит на звезды, перебирает все знакомые созвездия. Пытается вспомнить старые легенды, сказания о беге по небу, о волках, пожирающих солнце в три укуса, воронах и волках – верных друзьях и заклятых врагах. Мысли ворочаются медленно, но эти истории успокаивают.

Питер по капле теряет терпение. Дерек непреклонен. Он перестает исцеляться, используя все силы, чтобы сохранить разум в целостности, а волю непреклонной, он отгораживается от уз, связывающих его с теми, кого любит. Питер прибегает к словам, мягким прикосновениям, поит его горьким вином, от которого Дерека преследуют ужасные видения, и сладким, насылающем иллюзии нежных рук и теплых губ. Дерек видит маму, ощущает ее прикосновение, ее запах и преклоняет колени у ее ног, лицом зарываясь в ее живот, пока она успокаивающе гладит его по волосам. Он на пиру, наблюдает, как погибают родные, снова и снова. Ему является старый король, обвиняет его в измене вместо дяди. Лора с криком накидывается на него, выпустив когти, они борются, обнаженные и окровавленные, пока Дерек уже не может стоять. К нему приходит стая зализать его раны и сорвать оковы с его ослабевших конечностей. Каждый раз он просыпается в одиночестве. Перед каждым глотком вина Питер говорит ему, с какой легкостью можно прекратить эти сны. Дерек осушает каждый стакан.

Стайлз ему никогда не снится.

Как-то он открывает глаза и видит темноволосую девушку с луком. Дерек молчит, ожидая, когда она исчезнет.

– Ты меня помнишь? – наконец спрашивает она.

Дерек откашливается.  
– Теперь ты под стать своему оружию, – сипит он и вновь мучительно кашляет. – Но ты ненастоящая.

Дочка Арджентов склоняет голову набок, озорно улыбаясь.  
– Все равно пойдем со мной. Терять тебе нечего.

Дерек обдумывает ее слова, потом кивает.  
– Кажется, здесь не поспоришь, – бормочет он, глядя, как она щелчком пальцев справляется с оковами, и пытается не упасть, когда его руки более не закреплены, но она легко поддерживает его. От нее пахнет порохом и аконитом, и он ей не доверяет. Оттуда, где раньше была решетка, свисает веревка, и Арджент спрашивает, есть ли у него силы взобраться по ней. Он просто смотрит на девушку.

– Попытайся, – говорит она. – Если что, я поймаю тебя, но ты должен попытаться. Пожалуйста.

Поэтому он наклоняется и отталкивается, чуть не кромсая веревку когтями, медленно карабкается, но веревка начинает раскачиваться, и он вот-вот ударится о стену и точно упадет, он точно упадет, но тут чья-то рука стискивает его запястье, удерживая.

– Спокойно. Хватай меня за руку, – это другой Арджент, брат, и ему он тоже не верит, но воздух пахнет свежестью и чистотой, и, может, он увидит луну оттуда, поэтому он глубоко вдыхает и позволяет Ардженту вытащить себя, потом взбирается по холодному камню навстречу траве, изо рта льется черная желчь, незажившие раны сочатся кровью. Это на самом деле. В видениях ничто не причиняло такой боли. Влажная от тающего снега трава холодит его дрожащие руки. Ему хочется изваляться в ней. 

– Надо уходить, – говорит Арджент, хватает его за загривок и тянет вверх.

– Ты пришел убить меня? – спрашивает он, покачиваясь в его захвате. Позади раздается скрежет водворяемой на место решетки. Арджент улыбается, белые зубы сверкают в лунном свете. Он выглядит старше, уже поседевший, совсем не тот гладко выбритый торговец, как когда-то. Его одежды темные и прочные и отдают вонью аконита.

– Вовсе нет. Платят за тебя целого и невредимого, – отвечает Арджент, направляя его к ожидающей лошади. – Ты сможешь удержаться в седле?

– Значит, ты теперь наемник? Не продолжаешь дело своей прославленной семьи? – интересуется он, поворачиваясь в хватке Арджента. Младшая закатывает глаза и начинает сматывать веревку. У Дерека подкашиваются колени, когда он пытается попасть ногой в стремя. – И нет. Не смогу.

Дочь добрее отца: она связывает ему руки вокруг лошадиной шеи, закрепляет ступни в стременах, и так по крайней мере Дерек может притвориться, что едет верхом. Крис Арджент из той породы, кто бы бросил его поперек лошади и заявил, что это для его же блага. Или таким он был. Время всех их изменило, как и должно было. Он улыбается девушке, признательно кивает. Когда они отъезжают, его лошадь не отстает. Дерек упирается щекой в гриву, ощущая, как сжимаются мускулы животного, переходящего на жесткий темп и оставляющего милю за милей под замотанными в тряпки копытами. Ардженты выучили пару контрабандистских приемов. Очень подходяще для семьи воров и убийц сбросить фальшивую маску вежливости. Наемники. Хотя сейчас он – пастух. Возможно, это не так уж и странно.

[ ](http://firepic.org/images/2015-04/11/0o4sp0juax3k.png)

Когда они въезжают в лес, Дерек теряет связь с реальностью, не в силах больше оставаться в сознании. Они держат все тот же темп, без разговоров, без задержек и без остановок на еду. Ардженты в темных плащах, с кинжалами наготове, они оставляют небольшие аконитовые ловушки, по обе стороны кидают бутылочки с анисом и корицей, чтобы запутать след. Это как старые войны детства, стычки и засады, которые сменяются ложным миром любезностей и даров, и с этой мыслью он в конце концов вырубается.

Дерек приходит в себя, лежа на спине, а Арджент держит у его носа зеркало. Выпустив когти, он пытается вырваться из хватки Арджента.  
– Тише-тише. Почему ты не исцеляешься? – спрашивает тот, тыча пальцем в след от когтей на животе. Дерек не отвечает, а медленно садится. – Ты альфа, некоторые раны довольно старые. Ты уже должен был исцелиться недели назад, никаких следов аконита в них нет. Говори, – произносит он теперь более жестким голосом, надавливая на рану на руке Дерека. Дерек рычит, слегка пригибается к земле, выпустив клыки и приготовившись напасть. Арджент не шевелится, но позади слышно, как натягивают лук.

Дерек глубоко вздыхает, окружающее постепенно затягивает темнота.  
– Я не доверяю тебе. Я не знаю, почему ты здесь, но я тебе не доверяю. И таким, как ты, – добавляет он. Позади дочка Арджента поправляет лук. Дерек убирает когти, клыки медленно втягиваются обратно, но стойку он не меняет. Это и не нужно: скоро он свалится замертво. Он тяжело дышит, прикусывает губы изнутри в попытке сосредоточиться, но мир теряет краски, и он слаб, так слаб.

– Мы должны привести его живым, – говорит Арджент. Трещит деревянный лук, когда младшая Арджент ослабляет тетиву и убирает стрелу в колчан.

– Тогда нам нужно поторапливаться. Не думаю, что он долго протянет, не в таком состоянии, – отвечает она. Ее голос невозмутим, но она подхватывает его, когда он падает, и осторожно отпускает на землю. – Вот так, – шепчет она, с улыбкой отводя ему волосы со лба. – Мы почти на месте. И ты скоро сможешь дать себе исцелиться. – Глаза постепенно закрываются, пока он смотрит на нее, а потом на звезды над ее головой, они яркие, такие яркие, что больше он ничего не видит.

Дальше мир двигается рывками: дорога под ним, восход, пальцы Арджента у горла, когда ему дают пить, девушка уговаривает его поесть, вкладывая крохи медового пирога ему в рот, и тепло его хвалит, когда он их слизывает, короткие разговоры с другими путешественниками, обмен тихими фразами над его головой, пока он сидит, свесившись в седле. Когти его не слушаются, он рычит на Арджентов, когда они подходят слишком близко. Они добираются до стен города. Шум и запахи невыносимы, и лишь хватка Арджента на загривке не дает ему превратиться в дикое животное, пока они едут по улочкам, и он недовольно ворчит, заставляя коней тревожно бить копытами. И это больше акт милосердия, чем предательства, когда ему в висок с жестокой точностью ударяется набалдашник кинжала, что он беспрекословно принимает.

– …и если ты думаешь, что я буду сидеть здесь и смотреть, как ты уничтожаешь себя во имя какой-то ложной чести, ты, хренов…

– Кажется, в обычае утешать, когда сидишь у чьего-то одра, сын.

– Если это только не бесящий меня…

– Стайлз.

Кто-то касается его лба, щеки.  
– Хорошо. Утешать. Твоя стая здесь, и они в безопасности. Питер мертв. Я здесь. Все… все хорошо. Тебе… тебе больше не надо быть сильным. Тебе надо отдохнуть. Потому что я люблю тебя, пусть ты и невероятно тупой болван…

– Стайлз!

Его целуют в кончик носа.  
– Я люблю тебя. Живи, потому что я люблю тебя.

– Ты заставил меня пообещать, что я не скажу Стайлзу, поэтому я рассказал всем остальным, и я не сожалею. Твоя стая здесь, и они в безопасности. И Скотт здесь, другой Скотт, потому что Стайлз заставил нас вернуться за ним. И ты здесь. Мы не думали… когда Крис Арджент принес тебя на себе, твоя стая решила, что он тебя убил. Сейчас все нормально. Он уже идет на поправку. И у него красивая дочь, она выстрелила в меня, но потом сказала, что очень сожалеет, так что все в порядке, потому что рана уже зажила. И ты тоже должен исцеляться. Ты должен позволить своим ранам заживать, потому что твоя стая здесь, и твоя пара здесь. Тебе просто нужно впустить их.

– Сынок, Стайлз рассказал мне, что ты сделал. И я хочу поблагодарить тебя, как его отец. Не как король. Просто как отец. Он принесет тебе одни неприятности, но он любит тебя до сумасшествия, поэтому, я думаю, из вас выйдет хорошая пара. Тебе не нужно мое благословение, но оно у тебя есть. Выздоравливай, альфа.

– Дерек, с нами все хорошо. Мы сдержали наше обещание тебе, и мы в безопасности. Ягнята растут, учат тропы в горах. Когда вернешься на стрижку, то увидишь замечательное стадо. Айзек и Эрика вышли в город. Они не хотели оставлять тебя, но от их ругани весь замок на ушах, так что я сказал им валить куда подальше. Надеюсь, они не встрянут в неприятности. Кажется, их мне уже хватит на целую жизнь вперед. Я хочу… ты должен поставить их на место. Они меня совсем не слушают.

– Я и забыл, какие красивые девушки в этом городе. Парни тоже. Я попробовал пошарить по карманам, просто проверить, не разучился ли, но отец Стайлза заставил вернуть все, что я стащил. Его отец… король. Странно о нем думать, как о принце. По дороге сюда он вел себя совсем не как принц. Только вот… он заявил, что мы должны ехать с ним, просить защиты у его отца, и голос у него был такой, как иногда бывает у тебя. Поэтому, может, он и вел, это просто я знаю не так много принцев. Мы заставили Бойда пойти спать. Он вообще от тебя не отходит. Эрика в кузнице, громит все, потому что все еще на тебя злится. Думаю, я тоже злюсь. Решу, когда ты очнешься.

– Ты соврал! Ты всегда говорил нам, что, когда мы убежим, куда бы мы ни направились, ты найдешь нас, когда будет безопасно. Сейчас безопасно, чтоб тебя, безопасно! Мы твоя стая. Ты наш альфа, и ты нам нужен. Ты обещал! И я знаю, что честь для тебя пустой звук, но ты поклялся луной, ты заставил нас поклясться луной, и ты просто… Бойд, я не могу. Что, если он не очнется? Если никогда к нам не вернется?

– Он очнется. Он устал. Ему просто надо отдохнуть.

Она целует его в губы, потом в каждое веко. Касается лба, груди над сердцем.  
– Впусти нас, – шепчет она.

– Прошло слишком много времени. Он просто… он не там. Мы не можем до него достучаться. Это как его тело здесь, но разум ушел.

– Призови его разум обратно.

– Стайлз, это не так просто.

– Почему нет? Почему это не может быть просто? Почему он просто не может быть по ту сторону стены или в соседней комнате? Почему он должен быть… потерявшимся? Что вы делаете… когда кто-то потерялся, как вы его находите? Бойд, как ты призываешь стаю? Как ты даешь им знать, что они тебе нужны?

– Мы издаем вой.

– Покажи мне.

– Стайлз…

– Сейчас же.

Его словно молнией прошивает. Это как быть в гуще битвы, когда рвешь когтями и зубами, звенит сталь и пахнет кровью, как загонять оленя вместе со стаей, как нырять в озеро с самой высокой скалы, как жар огня в кузнечном горне, как море в шторм, как первый судорожный вдох новорожденного ягненка, как бегущий рыжей стрелой по снегу лис. Его волки воют, и это разрушает его тщательно возведенные стены. Его волки воют, и от этого больно. Его волки воют, и он не противится боли, дает ей впитаться в израненное, почти без надежды на восстановление тело, позволяет лечить, дает костям и плоти срастись, пока его волки прокладывают дорогу обратно в его сердце, душу, заполняют место, бывшее до того пустым и холодным, и возвращаются домой.

Когда вой обрывается, единственное, что он слышит – судорожные вздохи, и только потом его захлестывает остальной мир: каждый запах, каждое сердцебиение. Его стая здесь, живая и здоровая, и…

– Стайлз?

– Дерек, я здесь, здесь.

Дерек хмурит брови, пытаясь отыскать слова. Кладет руки поверх сердца.  
– Здесь тоже.

Стайлз накрывает его руку своей и гладит большим пальцем.  
– Кто-то решил связать меня узами пары, и мне не сказать, – говорит он. – Кто-то решил заставить меня влюбиться в него, и никогда не сказать, что испытывает то же самое. Кто-то решил, что не заслуживает счастья, что должен страдать, потому что слишком тупоголов, чтобы…

– Я люблю тебя, – произносит Дерек, открывая глаза. Стайлз улыбается ему, сияя теплым и влажным взглядом.

– Ты не можешь вот так говорить подобное, – слегка беспомощно отзывается он. – Это мошенничество, я же пытаюсь на тебя злиться.

Дерек улыбается, ощущая слабость и утомление. Айзек, Эрика и Бойд стоят в изножье кровати. У них измученные лица, под глазами тени, но они живы, и он вновь их чувствует, в своем сердце, где им самое место. Впервые за долгие недели он выдыхает, и все хорошо.  
– Ягнята? – спрашивает он, опускаясь обратно в подушки, Стайлз не отпускает его руки.

– Все в порядке, на выпасе. Они перейдут на склоны повыше, когда запоют жаворонки, – успокаивает Бойд. – Все ягнята сильные и здоровые, Дерек.

– А моя стая? Как моя стая? – Дерек прикрывает глаза. – Я скучал по вам, все эти месяцы. Без вас было плохо. Пустая кровать.

Он почти проваливается в сон, когда на него натягивают одеяло. Его окружает стая, Стайлз устроился под боком, холодным носом тычется в шею, с другой стороны Бойд, сверху на нем Эрика и Айзек. Обруч, сдавливавший грудную клетку, спал, потому что стая рядом, и они пахнут домом, и что бы ни отнял у него Питер, это у него все еще есть, все еще есть они. Пока они тихо переговариваются, он наслаждается их присутствием, их запах успокаивает.  
– Ты почти урчишь, – бормочет Стайлз, тепло дыша на кожу Дерека. Дерек лениво трется подбородком о его макушку, обнимает его рукой.

– Я счастлив, – говорит он, проверяя, как эти слова отзовутся в сердце, и понимая, что это правда. Он засыпает между вздохами, все еще улыбаясь.

Когда Дерек просыпается, они все еще возле него. Стайлз каким-то образом во сне перевалился через него и раскинулся на Бойде и Айзеке. Эрика лежит на его ногах, почти свесив голову с кровати. Он гладит ее по волосам, и она с тихим вздохом тянется навстречу его прикосновению. Эрика пахнет немного дымом, железом и потом, а чуть ниже уха у нее пятно от сажи. Дерек облизывает большой палец и стирает его. Где есть кузница, там будет Эрика. Она придвигается поближе к нему, довольно выдыхая, когда он начинает вновь гладить ее по спутанным прядям.

Сейчас, с ясной головой, он может думать и планировать. И размышлять. Кажется, его волки чувствуют себя в замке, как дома, и со Стайлзом ведут себя расслаблено, как редко с другими незнакомцами. Потребовались годы, чтобы они привыкли к жителям деревни, хотя те были хорошими добрыми людьми, безоговорочно принявшими их и помогшими пережить суровую зиму, поделившись едой, которой едва хватало им самим. Именно поэтому Дерек каждый год поднимается в горы, поэтому он заботится о деревенском стаде, следит за окотом, собирает овец на стрижку. У него перед деревней долг, который, наверное, ему никогда не выплатить, и он помогает, где и как только может, потому что они приняли его стаю, и даже когда никто не отваживался выйти из дома, Дерек готов был выполнять любую работу на воздухе, идти глубоко в лес или высоко в горы.

Деревенские называли бет Дерековыми тенями, замечая их лишь мельком, когда те скрывались за углом, за деревьями, сверкнув желтыми глазами и острыми зубами. Дерек ходил на постоялый двор, к колодцу, разговаривал с людьми, поясняя, что его беты – не монстры, и он не допустит, чтобы его стая осталась чужаками. Он рассказывал, как Айзек играет на скрипке, как он до сих пор растет, как Эрика может сгибать и скручивать металлическую проволоку в потрясающие формы, как Бойд почти из всего сумеет смастерить коньки и в силах многие мили идти по следу. Дерек говорил и говорил, даже когда хотелось лишь оплакивать свою потерю, он заботился о своей стае, потому что иначе будут недоверие и страх, перешептывания и зажженные факелы. Деревня узнала его волков, и поэтому, когда они вышли из тени, всклокоченные и боязливые, их приняли.

Теперь они на новом месте, незнакомом месте, и они не прячутся – Дерек невыразимо горд ими. Он садится и принимается вычесывать спутанные волосы, одной рукой вытягивая боль, а второй перебирая пряди. Этой старой уловкой пользовалась мама с Лорой и Корой, чтобы те не рычали, вырываясь и сверкая желтыми глазами, каждый раз, когда она их расчесывала. Лора намеренно запутывала волосы, с тех пор как мама стала так делать; сестра преклоняла колени у маминых ног, довольно жмурясь, когда вытягивали боль, а мама расчесывала ей волосы, пока они не начинали сиять, как чистый шелк. У Дерека нет гребня или расчески, он пытается обойтись пальцами. Эрика почти проснулась, и улыбается ему, приоткрыв глаза.  
– Ты уже нашла кузню? – тихо спрашивает он. Ее улыбка становится шире.

– Да. Там заправляет оборотень. Она бы тебе понравилась, – отвечает Эрика, переворачиваясь на другой бок, чтобы Дерек прочесал все ее пряди. – Она говорит, что мне есть чему поучиться, но я хорошо слушаю.

Дерек позабавлено фыркает, и Эрика щиплет его за ногу, тихо рыкнув.  
– Я умею слушать. Это ты недалекий альфа, – упрекает она, но он слышит улыбку в ее голосе, поэтому легко ерошит ей волосы и принимается распутывать большой колтун.

– Да, – спокойно соглашается он. – Как ее зовут?

– Кали.

Он на мгновенье застывает, пытаясь вспомнить, кто она. Через земли Хейлов проходило столько стай, и всех принимали и всем помогали, если требовалось. Эти старые союзы, старые соперничества – почти все погибло в той резне, поколения взаимной помощи и взаимной вражды пали от того меча. Кали была хорошим союзником. Она… после пира и последующей бойни она встала рядом с ним и Лорой. Он мало помнит про то время, но она поддержала их.  
– Ты с ней многого достигнешь, – отзывается он. Раньше Кали носила торки (2) и наручи из кованной меди, а на когти надевала наперстки из закаленной стали. – Если… если мы останемся.

– Мы останемся, – бормочет Эрика, вжимаясь лицом ему в голень, пока он распутывает очередной клубок прядей. Дерек не представляет, что она делает с волосами, чтобы довести их до такого состояния.

– Это не так просто, – поясняет Дерек, всем сердцем желая, чтобы так не было. – Питер об этом позаботился, когда убил во сне предыдущего короля и оставил его окровавленный труп у ворот замка. По здравому рассуждению наследник не потерпит у себя в замке члена той же стаи дольше необходимого.

Рядом начинает шевелиться Стайлз, лениво вытягивает руку, чтобы коснуться Дерека.  
– Не наследник, – хриплым со сна голосом выдает он, не открывая глаз. – Старый король не оставил после себя наследников. Слишком увлекался растратой казны. Мой отец сохранил мир после Питера, и… эм… потом он и дальше продолжил это делать. Отец служил в городской страже. Он до сих пор иногда сбегает на патрулирования. Думает, я не знаю.

– Все знают, – подтверждает Айзек, пытаясь сесть и толкая Стайлза, чтобы тот скатился с него и Бойда. В итоге с приглушенным вскриком Стайлз приземляется на Дерека. – Кроме нашего альфы.

Дерек ничего на это не говорит. Стайлз усаживается на него, лицом зарывается ему в шею и обхватывает ногами, он пахнет теплом, пахнет правильно, как дом, и Дереку неважно, чего он там не знает, ему безразлично все, кроме тяжести его пары сверху, живой и здоровой, пытающейся удержать равновесие.

– Стал парой сына короля, и даже не знает об этом. Вот что случается, когда нас нет рядом, – замечает Айзек, наконец садясь, и принимается за волосы Эрики вместо Дерека. Стайлз улыбается Дереку в шею.

– Я не… я не знал, что связан узами. Я всегда думал… – Ходили истории об альфах, навязывающих узы через соитие, об омегах в течке, которых склоняли к узам, когда те были не в силах сказать «нет», сгорая от желания. Старые сказки о зверях, перекидывавшихся в человека, чтобы похитить омегу, о королевствах, утерянных и заполученных при помощи правильного узла в правильный момент. Об узах, которые сильнее смерти. – Я пытался дать тебе шанс уйти. Не хотел пользоваться ситуацией.

Стайлз чуть отстраняется и смотрит ему в глаза, внимательно и серьезно.  
– Как-нибудь мы подробно поговорим о том, как ты принимаешь решения за меня, – обещает он, потом его лицо немного смягчается. – А потом мы сможем поговорить о честности и о том, что мне не стоит скрывать от тебя некоторые факты, просто потому что так проще, – добавляет он, и Дерек кивает, потому что какая-то его часть хочет вернуться назад, когда все было просто, только, наверное, между ним и Стайлзом никогда ничего не было просто, потому что, возможно, их отношения всегда будут запутанным клубком из любви и разделенной верности, старых ран и застарелых обид. Возможно, у них все просто, лишь когда Стайлз в бегах или у него течка. Когда есть потребность друг в друге, и это самое важное между ними.

– Я бы поговорил с твоим отцом, – поясняет Дерек. – Я знаю, что ты… Я знаю, что традиции для тебя пустой звук, но я хочу… я хочу выказать ему уважение, как человеку, который любит тебя, который тебя вырастил.

Стайлз кивает. На его лице сейчас столько эмоций, он выглядит до боли юным и уязвимым.  
– Это означает, что ты принимаешь нашу связь? Даже зная, кто я?

Он целует Стайлза, целомудренно прижимаясь губами, а потом касается лбом его лба.  
– Всем сердцем, – шепчет он, позволяя себе хотя бы это единственное желание.

Король Стилински до тревожного походит на своего сына. Он сидит за столом, откинувшись назад в крепком дубовом кресле. На нем нет никаких символов власти, и его одежда пошита из прочной ткани, больше практичной, чем церемониальной. Волосы коротко стрижены, и выглядит он усталым. Морщинистое лицо, но глаза добрые и живые, взгляд проницателен. Он несет свою власть легко, но она ощущается и в тяжелой печати на столе, и в разложенных картах, и в размеченных владениях…

– Территории стай? – вырывается у него. Стилински кивает, потирая подбородок рукой.

– Я пытаюсь разобраться, что с ними делать. Старые карты Арджентов. Забавно с этими границами. Когда они оказываются на карте, то имеют больше веса, а иногда больше власти для того, кто первым начертит. А у оборотней… границы двигаются, да? Они отступают и разрастаются.

Дерек кивает, разглядывая карту. Кажется неправильным видеть их увековеченными в чернилах.  
– Эта карта правдива всего на несколько месяцев, – говорит он. Ему не нравится это, не нравится видеть, что территории стай низвели до того, что их можно обозначить пером. Стилински поднимает на него взгляд на несколько секунд, потом сворачивает карту.

– Я помещу их в архив. Архивариус целыми днями спит, поэтому пройдет несколько лет, пока их добавят в каталог, – произносит он с легкой улыбкой. – Стайлз не оставит меня в покое, если я их сожгу, но я не думаю, что они сыграют роль в моих переговорах с оборотнями. Справедливо звучит? – спрашивает он. Дерек не совсем понимает причину вопроса. Он - один оборотень, а не все стаи. Дерек был бы счастлив сжечь каждую вещь, к которой прикасался Джерард Арджент, каждую чертову вещь, все оружие, эксперименты, каждую книгу из их проклятой коллекции, передаваемой от убийцы к убийце…

– Или мы можем все сжечь, а Стайлзу не сказать, – предлагает Стилински, склонив голову набок. – Но ты пришел не о картах разговаривать.

Дерек вдыхает, чтобы успокоиться.  
– Я пришел просить вас… дело в том… я связан узами со Стайлзом. Узами пары. Я почту за честь, если вы мне это позволите.

Стилински долго смотрит на него, приподняв брови.  
– Никаких разговоров о случайностях, стечении обстоятельств? Никаких извинений или оправданий? Никаких сожалений?

Дерек опускает взгляд на свернутые карты, королевскую печать, потом смотрит на человека, который никогда не намеревался стать королем, который сохранил мир в растревоженном городе и в результате получил страну. Он думает об оборотнях и старых клятвах, альфах и королях.  
– Я влюбился в вашего сына, когда увидел его бегущим по склону горы в неподходящей обуви, он пытался уйти от всадников со сворой гончих, уже наступавших ему на пятки. Я не могу… не стану никогда об этом сожалеть.

– Что бы ни случилось?

Дерек кивает. Стилински вздыхает и трет затылок ладонью.  
– Я даю свое благословение. Как отец и как король.

Дерек удивленно моргает.  
– Как… ваш народ никогда не примет меня в качестве консорта. Принц и оборотень, который пасет овец, прячась в горах от позора, навлеченного его дядей. Это не выгодный союз.

– Значит, ты предпочтешь стать волком на содержании? Кто по требованию будет греть постель принца?

– Если это сделает Стайлза счастливым, то да. Я знаю, что его отдадут в союз с кем-то подходящим, и я могу… я подавлю свои инстинкты. 

Стилински внимательно смотрит на него.  
– Дерек, он нанял убийц, чтобы тебя спасти. Он пошел без сопровождения в самую злачную таверну в городе с полным кошелем золота и пообещал его первому, кто доставит тебя к нему живым. Ты знаешь, какие на улицах поют баллады? Об одиноком пастухе-оборотне, который высоко в горах смотрит за овцами, и его посещает самый красивый принц в тех краях в самую холодную ночь года. В некоторых оборотень сражается с бешеным медведем, чтобы спасти принца, в других с целой стаей оборотней, которые пришли, чтобы попытаться того выкрасть. В некоторых принц испытывает гостеприимство пастуха и находит настоящее благородство в горах. Тогда как в самых богатых домах его гнали с каждого порога. Большинство к третьему куплету становятся вульгарными, но во всех оборотень – герой. Ты обязуешься чтить эти узы и сделаешь это прилюдно, и это будет прочная связь и плодородный союз. Ты хороший человек, и мой сын любит тебя. Остальное неважно.

[ ](http://firepic.org/images/2015-04/11/z9fx8g3fidad.png)

Дерек борется с желанием коснуться кончиков ушей, чтобы проверить, такие ли они горячие, как ему кажется.  
– Слагают баллады?

Стилински чуть приподнимает уголки губ в улыбке.  
– Стайлз их все записывает. Думаю, он хочет преподнести тебе книгу в качестве дара паре. К некоторым он даже сделал рисунки. Сынок, ты сам еще не передумал?

Да поможет ему луна, он заверяет, что не передумал.

Они бегут вместе, рука в руке, по пыльным коридорам, через двери, скрытые гобеленами, вверх по потертым каменным ступеням, которые спиралью уходят все выше и выше. Стайлз все время оглядывается, проверяя, рядом ли он, хотя они держатся за руки, хотя Дерек больше никогда его не потеряет. Связаны узами. Они связаны узами. Связь, которая сильнее смерти, прочнее камня, ярче солнца и притягательнее луны. Они минуют заброшенные комнаты, заполненные пышным покрытым пылью убранством, а затянутые паутиной углы мерцают золотом. В одной комнате статуи, в другой головы животных, сломанные прялки и арфы с провисшими струнами. Здесь пахнет пылью, но кое-где затхлый душок перекрывают вспышки запаха Стайлза, отмечая пути его перемещений. Эти коридоры и комнаты секретны: это такая же территория Стайлза, как гора и пещеры – Дерека. Он тянет Стайлза к себе, целует его, пока тот смеется, в груди перехватывает дыхание, а голова идет кругом.

Стайлз отпускает его руку, рванув в боковую дверцу.  
– Поймай меня, – кричит он со смехом, который уже затихает, когда Стайлз уводит его все глубже и глубже в переплетения коридоров замка. Дерек с ухмылкой следует за ним, он мог бы с повязкой на глазах отыскать Стайлза, мог бы днями неустанно идти по его запаху. Он замечает мелькнувшие за углом ноги Стайлза и не сдерживает низкого рыка, преследуя добычу. На этот раз Стайлз загнано смеется, в его запахе сквозит возбуждение. Дерек чуть замедляется, давая Стайлзу фору, а потом вновь пускается за ним.

Он поворачивает за угол, минует двери за гобеленами, вверх и вниз по лестницам, через открытый переход между высокими башнями, затем вниз и вниз, где ветер не свистит в ушах. С каждым шагом он нагоняет Стайлза, пока не видит, как за углом скрываются яркие одежды, а запах продолжает манить. Дерек спускается за ним по ступенькам и замирает у арки, ведущей в маленький внутренний дворик с замерзшим прудом посередине. Напротив башня, в основании которой открыта дверь. Стайлз стоит в проеме, ожидая его, сам тяжело дышит, а щеки раскраснелись от холода.

Дерек медленно пересекает двор, под ногами хрустит снег. От порыва ветра на него сыплются снежинки, застревая в волосах и ресницах. Это место кажется неприкосновенным. Летом здесь, наверное, цветут розы. Колючие кустарники покрывают стены и оплетают каменные статуи. Им дали волю разрастаться, как угодно, и царить здесь. Дерек понимает, почему Стайлзу нравится это место, почему он выбрал себе покои в давно забытом крыле замка, где дикие птицы вьют гнезда и плющ ползет по камням. Он представлял Стайлза, живущим в неге и удобстве, с любой прихотью, которая тотчас выполняется, но эта башня, эта старая потрескавшаяся башня подходит ему лучше пышных комнат, лучше, чем толпа слуг наготове. Стайлз ничего не говорит, когда он доходит до дверного проема, лишь протягивает руки навстречу Дереку, в тусклом зимнем свете его глаза отливают бледным янтарем.

[ ](http://firepic.org/images/2015-04/11/7xnlb64z4gk7.png)

Они уже связаны, и душой, и телом, и в глазах близких, но преследование и добыча, их гонка через всю территорию Стайлза и радушный прием в его логове наполняют сердце радостью этого ритуала, пусть и случайного.

– Закрой глаза, – просит Стайлз, и он закрывает, позволяет Стайлзу вести себя, как покорного ягненка. Дерек слышит треск пламени в камине, чует теплые запахи приправ, корицы и кардамона, сладость от циновок из камыша на полу. Он слышит неровное сердцебиение Стайлза, чувствует его вожделение с нотками нервозности, хотя ладони теплые и не дрожат, мозолистые пальцы гладят его кожу. Стайлз убирает руки и обходит его, чтобы закрыть дверь. Дерек слышит шуршание ткани, слышит, как Стайлз двигается по комнате, явно поправляя вещи так, как, по его мнению, они должны стоять, и пытается не улыбнуться.

– Когда я вернулся в свои комнаты после хижины, я не мог уснуть. Я проводил ночь за ночью, уставившись в окно и размышляя, почему все кажется таким неправильным, почему я… почему я не ощущаю себя в безопасности. Поэтому я сделал так, чтобы вновь почувствовать себя дома, – поясняет Стайлз, проводя большими пальцами под глазами Дерека, целует в щеку и, наклоняясь ближе, с тихим вздохом укладывает свою голову Дереку под подбородок. Он пахнет так, будто у него снова течка, его запах созревший и готовый – искушение, которому Дерек может больше не сопротивляться. 

– Можешь открыть глаза.

Дерек открывает. Стены покрыты картинами, исписаны мелом, яркие нити натянуты поверх камней. На всех доступных поверхностях лежат книги, пол и стол усыпаны свитками, они же засунуты за тяжелое деревянное изголовье кровати, обрывки бумаги приколоты к гобеленам вокруг ложа.

У камина тюфяк, укрытый одеялами, поверх подушки брошена одежда, которую дал ему Дерек, рядом такие же книги, какие читал Стайлз. Над огнем потертый котелок, на каминной полке кубышка с пряным чаем.

– Я хотел вновь быть в хижине, с тобой. Не хотел больше по тебе скучать, – бормочет Стайлз. И Дерек не может ничего сказать, он даже не знает, что вообще отвечать. Вместо этого он целует Стайлза в макушку, целует в кончик уха, целует везде, куда может дотянуться, потому что всегда полагал, что Стайлз спокойно заживет дальше, найдет себе хорошую пару, но никогда не задумывался, хочет ли этого Стайлз.

– Просто идеально, – шепчет Дерек, – это дом. – Запах Стайлза становится теплым и довольным. С горящими щеками Стайлз поднимает на Дерека взгляд. – Нам стоит… мы можем? – и Стайлз улыбается, медленно моргает и отступает на шаг назад.

– Ты же поймал меня, – отвечает он, скромно потупившись. – Мы должны уважать традиции, – строго произносит Стайлз, являя собой идеальную картину целомудренной омеги. И не знай Дерек, что перед ним завзятый проказник, то точно бы поверил.

– В этом случае, мне следует написать тебе сонет, посвященный твоим глазам, и еще пять, восхваляющих мои свершения. Потом сыграть тебе собственное сочинение на лютне и даровать твоему отцу тройку моих лучших коней, затем…

Утонченная иллюзия разрушена, когда Стайлз утягивает его на тюфяк, пальцами уже развязывая шнуровку на штанах, нетерпеливо распахивает рубаху, желая всего и сразу, и когда они наконец обнажены, больше вопреки, а не благодаря усилиям Стайлза, их одежда раскидана по всей комнате. Стайлз уже мокрый, он трется о бедро Дерека, пока Дерек его целует, он тяжело и отчаянно дышит Дереку в рот, издавая восхитительные всхлипы. У Дерека крепко стоит, прижавшийся к животу член течет. Стайлз склоняется над ним, Дерек оглаживает мягкую теплую кожу ладонями.

– О боги, твои пальцы! Просто… пожалуйста, – Стайлз стонет, когда Дерек проводит рукой по спине и ниже, пальцами касается отверстия, растирает текущую по мошонке смазку.

– Пожалуйста, – вновь просит Стайлз. Дерек успокаивает его поцелуем и легко вводит указательный палец в дырку. Они оба вздыхают, когда он погружается в горячее тугое нутро Стайлза.

Стайлз настолько скользкий, словно у него течка, его всего буквально лихорадит. Дерек без труда водит пальцем, вызывая у Стайлза тихие стоны, заставляя открыться и принять желаемое. Стайлз целует его мягким губами, иногда нежно покусывает Дерека за нижнюю губу, иногда проводит по щетине языком.

– Давай уже, – настаивает Стайлз, задевая большим пальцем сосок Дерека, он не перестает двигать бедрами, а от его члена на коже Дерека остаются влажные следы. – Ты мне нужен.

Дерек выгибается под прикосновением Стайлза, его разум затуманен вожделением.  
– Но без узла. Прежде тебя нужно подготовить для него, – поясняет он, добавляя второй палец. Стайлз всхлипывает, безвольно распахнув рот, его глаза возбуждено горят. Он так течет, что уже измазал Дереку бедра, а запах пьянит и будоражит. – Ты так хорошо справляешься. Ты такой красивый, – говорит он Стайлзу, осыпая похвалами, пока растягивает его под узел, и Стайлз принимает уже три пальца очень легко, с полной готовностью.

– Прошу, – выдыхает Стайлз, почти скулит. – Прошу, я так долго ждал, я так… Я хочу тебя, – просит Стайлз, и как Дерек может сопротивляться? Он вытаскивает пальцы из дырки, шепчет слова успокоения, когда Стайлз хныкает от потери, потом смазывает член влагой Стайлза, а тот смотрит, распахнув глаза. На старых резных деревянных картинках, передаваемых из рук в руки между мальчишками, омеги всегда предлагали себя, стоя на четвереньках и высоко подняв задницу. Они терпеливо ждали, когда их покроет альфа, боязливые, но покорные. Стайлз жаждущий, теплый и живой, он ощущается тяжелым весом на бедрах Дерека, пока они целуются. Свет огня делает его кожу золотистой, она гладкая и идеальная, усыпанная веснушками и родинками, карту которых Дереку хочется вывести языком. 

Дерек никогда не думал, что у него такое будет. Стайлз приподнимает брови, глядя на него, и Дерек знает, что пялится, знает, что выглядит помешанным, с широко распахнутыми глазами, но он уверен, что Стайлз понимает, потому что его лицо смягчается, и он снова целует Дерека, нежно и целомудренно, и обнимает его.  
– Я готов, – шепчет Стайлз, вжимаясь лицом ему в изгиб шеи. Дерек кивает, снова гладит Стайлза по спине слегка трясущейся рукой и приподнимает бедра, чтобы Стайлз смог опуститься на него. Он направляет себя внутрь, а Стайлз стонет ему в шею, впиваясь пальцами в спину. Это потрясающе: жар и крепко сжимающаяся дырка вокруг члена. Стайлз не перестает издавать стоны и всхлипы, прикусывая кожу на шее Дерека, чтобы приглушить звуки, пока вздрагивает. Дерек гладит его по спине, бокам, двигаясь и желая вырвать из Стайлза больше стонов, он очарован их совместным запахом, горячим членом Стайлза между ними, подрагивающим от каждого толчка. Стайлз сидит сверху, длинными ногами обнимая его талию и вцепившись в Дерека, пока тот двигается, уперевшись пятками в тюфяк, крепко зажмурившись и пытаясь не дать узлу набухнуть до того, как кончит Стайлз. Дерек немного меняет угол, еще больше вжимаясь в Стайлза, чтобы его член терся между ними – Дерек намеревается показать Стайлзу, насколько хорошим может для него быть. Стайлз всхлипывает ему в шею, вновь впиваясь в спину Дерека пальцами и напрягшись всем телом, пока не кончает с резким вскриком, его дырка сжимается вокруг члена Дерека и пульсирует, запах семени густо разливается в воздухе.

Он вяжет Стайлза узлом до того, как тот перестает дрожать от остаточного удовольствия, – ничего не может с собой поделать, потому что наслаждение от этих ощущений невыносимое. Стайлз скулит, вновь кусает за плечо, когда его чувствительная дырка растягивается, и узел Дерека давит на простату. Дерек не сопротивляется, обводит пальцами края, ощупывая место, где они сцеплены, где его узел соединил их вместе. Стайлз вновь всхлипывает, пытаясь отстраниться, но Дерек продолжает гладить, втирая смазку в кожу Стайлза, он не может перестать его трогать, изучать, завороженный растянутыми краями и тем, как правильно это ощущается. Его захлестывает оргазм, и Дерек чувствует себя поглупевшим от удовольствия, он целует волосы Стайлза, его ухо, а Стайлз сонно ворчит. Стайлз вновь возбужден, несмотря на усталость, поэтому Дерек прекращает играть с его дыркой, обхватывает член ладонью и доводит до кульминации самыми умелыми ласками, на которые способен. И Стайлз изгибается на нем, тяжело дышит, утомленное тело вздрагивает в удовольствии, семя проливается на пальцы Дереку.

Стайлз засыпает тотчас после, конечности расслабляются, и он заваливается на Дерека. Он даже не шевелится, когда Дерек укладывает его так, чтобы они оба лежали на боку, и накидывает сверху несколько одеял на случай, если Стайлзу станет холодно. Они все еще сцеплены вместе. Дерек прижимает ладонь к животу Стайлза поверх едва заметной выпуклости. У них могут быть щенки. Через пару лет у них могут быть щенки. Если Стайлз захочет учиться, то Дерек будет о них заботиться. Дереку это только в радость. Или они будут заботиться о них вместе, будут их растить в окружении стаи. Эрика, Айзек и Бойд выросли здесь, как Стайлз и Скотт. Они познакомят щенков с городом, а Дерек покажет им горы, пещеры, научит, какие ягоды пригодны для еды, каких лесов остерегаться, каким делать подношения. Он улыбается и мечтает. Это хорошие мечты. Утром он расскажет о них Стайлзу.

Когда Дерек впервые видит юношу, тот босым несется по горной тропе, длинные ноги быстро покрывают ярды земли, а позади бежит стая волков, споро его нагоняя. Он бежит и смеется, оглядываясь и дразня преследователей, задыхающийся в своей радости и дерзкий и нахальный, как лис. Дерек распрямляется, откладывает ножницы и отпускает последнюю овцу, похлопав ее по боку, потом вытирает грязное лицо рубахой и ждет, пытаясь сдержать улыбку при виде колючек в дорогих одеждах Стайлза и грязных брызг на ногах. Стайлз ухмыляется, когда замечает его, прибавляет скорости и останавливается в нескольких футах перед Дереком, почти на расстоянии прикосновения.  
– Они за мной, – выдыхает он, оглядываясь через плечо на волков. Глаза Стайлза сверкают золотом в солнечном свете, приоткрытые губы окрашены соком сорванных ягод. Они теперь одного роста, Стайлз раздался в плечах, показывая свою силу. Дереку никогда не наскучит смотреть на него.

Дерек складывает руки на груди, глядя на Стайлза.  
– Дай мне свою рубаху, – говорит он намеренно неприветливым тоном. Он замечает точный момент, когда Стайлза осеняет, и тот прищуривается, переводя взгляд с Дерека на итог его утренних трудов.

– Я не собираюсь нырять в овечью шерсть, пока ты будешь носиться с моей рубахой в пасти, только потому что ты находишь это романтичным. Придумай что-то другое.

Дерек шагает к нему, жестом приказывает стае уйти, надеясь, что Стайлз когда-нибудь прекратит подшучивать над ними.  
– Или я могу показать тебе водопад возле озера и пастбища, где растут полевые цветы, – бормочет он. – Мы можем лежать в траве и слушать пение птиц, дарить друг другу удовольствие, пока солнце поднимается в небе и просыпается остальной мир. Мы можем смотреть на звезды и наблюдать за маяком, а потом до полудня валяться в кровати. Можем плавать вместе под луной, а потом греть друг друга под одеялами, – он замолкает и целует Стайлза, больше не в силах сопротивляться его сладкому запаху. Над ними поет жаворонок, поднимаясь все выше и выше, и Стайлз отвечает на поцелуй столь пылко, словно изголодался по ласке, хотя они расстались только утром. Дерека переполняет такое счастье, что слов больше не остается, поэтому он крепко обнимает Стайлза и надеется, что тот поймет.

Стайлз понимает. И всегда будет понимать.

[ ](http://firepic.org/images/2015-04/11/ps5p80zkzbqe.png)

**Конец**

 

______________

(1) Тартановые штаны (англ. trews) – узкие штаны, одежда шотландских горцев и солдат шотландских полков.

(2) Торк (от англ. torc) – украшение на шею или руку, состоящее из несомкнутой и изогнутой толстой жесткой цепи. Чаще всего их носили кельты и бриты. [Посмотреть](https://www.google.com.ua/search?q=torc&client=opera&hs=txM&tbm=isch&tbo=u&source=univ&sa=X&ei=KqjxVMXLC8PzUuKLhJAM&ved=0CCkQsAQ&biw=1280&bih=927).


End file.
